Step back! He's mine
by Manuel Uchiha
Summary: Mpreg. AU. Esta es mi tercera historia, espero que les guste. Logan llega a Minnesota y conoce a un chico al que puede cabiarle la vida completamente. EN PAUSA POR UN TIEMPO.
1. El comienzo

Bueno, como les dije en el comunicado de _No Idea_, escribiré una nueva historia, así que aquí esta:

Nota: En esta historia es completamente normal que los hombres se embaracen como las mujeres, así que por favor si algo no lo entienden, pregunten.

* * *

_1 Capítulo: El comienzo_

* * *

PDV Logan

Aquí estoy de nuevo, en un avión camino a otra ciudad, es la quinta vez que me mudo porque a mi padre lo transfieren, esta vez me prometió que si lo volvían transferir, haría todo lo que él tuviera a su alcance para impedirlo. He vivido en Texas, L.A., Washington y Nueva York, esta vez vamos para una ciudad más pequeña y fría en Minnesota, Rochester.

Aterrizamos casi a medio día, bajamos, tomamos nuestras maletas y fuimos a lo que sería nuestro nuevo hogar. Oh! Casi lo olvidaba, mi nombre es Logan Henderson, o al menos esos son los nombres que utilizo, tengo dieciséis años y soy de North Richland Hills, Texas.

"¡Logan!" exclamó mi madre, parece que me ha estado llamando para que haga algo.

"¿Si?"

"Te pedí que entraras tus maletas"

"Lo siento, estaba pensando en algo"

Tomé mis dos maletas y entré con ellas a mi nueva casa, mire a todos lados, examinando todo a mi alrededor, salí de mis pensamientos y me dirigí a mi nueva habitación. Al final del día ya tenía todo organizado y listo en mi habitación, comí algo, me cepillé los dientes, me puse mi pijama y fui a dormir, pues al día siguiente era mi primer día de escuela en Minnesota, asistiré a la escuela secundaria Mayo - raro nombre para una escuela -.

Me dormí cerca de las once de la noche, estuve pensando por todo lo que debería pasar en mi nueva escuela, ¡Es mitad de año! Deberé ponerme al corriente en tan solo una semana, _de nuevo_.

* * *

Al siguiente día me desperté casi a las siete am, me levanté, me bañé y me vestí apropiadamente para la escuela, bajé a la cocina media hora después, encontré a mi madre preparando el desayuno y a mi padre leyendo el periódico del día mientras se tomaba una taza de café.

"Hola papá, hola mamá" saludé.

"Hola cariño, ¿Cómo dormiste?" saludó mi mamá.

"Bien"

"Hola hijo" saludó mi padre sin dejar de leer su periódico.

Me senté en una silla y comencé a comer mi cereal, después de un momento, ya no había nada, me levanté y subí a mi habitación para cepillarme, tomé mi maletín, bajé las escaleras y tomé las llaves de mi auto, antes de salir grité un adiós, fui a mi auto, lo encendí y me dirigí a la escuela. Al llegar parqueé mi auto en el estacionamiento, me bajé, entré a la escuela y me dirigí a la oficina del director, hablé con su secretaria, ella me dejó entrar, lo cual hice.

"Hola director" saludé.

"Hola, tú debes ser Logan" saludó él, yo asentí "soy el director Stevens, toma asiento" me senté en una silla frente a él "solo quería darte la bienvenida a la escuela, tengo entendido que eres uno de los mejores estudiantes que pueda tener"

Me reí un poco "supongo que es verdad"

"Bueno Logan, este es tu horario de clases" me dijo mientras me pasaba un papel "y el numero de tu casillero es el 239, nuevamente bienvenido a la escuela y espero que todo sea de tu agrado"

"Gracias"

Y con eso dejé su oficina -que buen director, no como ese idiota de Nueva York- me dirigí a mi casillero, lo abrí y metí mis cosas en él, lo cerré y miré mi horario de clases, no tenía idea de a donde debía ir y el timbre estaba por sonar, un chico llegó al casillero de al lado, así que decidí preguntarle.

"Hola" saludé nerviosamente.

"Hey" me respondió.

"¿Sabes dónde queda el salón de matemáticas?"

"Déjame ver tu horario" le pasé el papel "es mi mismo horario, espérame un momento"

Esperé a que terminara de guardar sus cosas y sacar otras, cerró su casillero y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

"¿No vienes?" Me preguntó.

"Si" respondí y fui tras él.

"Por cierto, mi nombre es Carlos Roberto Pena Jr.; pero puedes decirme Carlos"

"Mi nombre es Logan Henderson, o al menos esos son los que uso"

"¿A sí, cuál es tu nombre completo?"

"¡Hola Carlitos!" saludó un chico alto aproximándose hacia nosotros, o al menos hacia el latino, y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios -ahora ya sé que hay una pareja en la escuela-.

"Hola Jamie, el es Logan, es nuevo y está en nuestra clase"

"Hola Logan, mi nombre es James Maslow" me saludó el chico y me extendió su mano.

"Hola James, mi nombre es Logan Henderson" le respondí y le di la mano.

"¿De dónde vienes?" pregunto James.

"De Nueva York" respondí.

"No tienes acento neoyorquino"

"Lo sé, nací en Texas, pero he estado en otras cuatro ciudades incluida esta"

"Oh" dijo James y abrazó a Carlos por la cintura.

Los tres seguimos caminando hacia el salón de matemáticas, al llegar el maestro me detuvo en su escritorio mientras James y Carlos fueron a sus asientos uno al lado del otro, casi la mitad de la gente ya estaba allí, el timbre sonó y el salón se llenó con mas estudiantes, entre ellos alcancé a distinguir a un rubio alto, con ropa casual y un gorro gris, aunque no lo parecía, deduje que él era el chico malo de la clase -y sexy-.

"Buenos días clase, hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo, preséntate por favor" habló el profesor.

"Hola, mi nombre es Logan Henderson, tengo dieciséis años y soy de Texas"

"Bueno Logan, bienvenido a la clase, toma asiento por favor"

Me dirigí a la única silla disponible, la cual estaba al lado del chico que vi hace un rato, el profesor comenzó a hablar de logaritmos y cosas así, no me importó mucho, pues yo me sabía ese tema al derecho y al revés, aún así cada pregunta que él hacía, yo alzaba mi mano para responderla, entre otros que también lo hacían, pude notar que el chico rubio no hacía ni un intento por hablar, así que decidí hablarle.

"Hola" saludé cálidamente.

"Hola" me respondió sin mucho interés.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" pregunté.

"Kendall"

"¿Kendall qué?"

"Kendall Schmidt"

"Lindo nombre"

Kendall me miró con cara de "esta-bien-deja-de-hablarme", así que hice todo lo contrario.

"¿Eres de acá?" pregunté.

"Si" respondió.

"¿Y cuántos años tienes?"

"Diecisiete"

"¿Has estudiado…?"

"¡Quieres callarte de una vez!" me pidió enojado, sin que el profesor nos mirara.

"Lo siento, solo trataba hacer amigos"

"Pues yo no quiero ser tu amigo" -ouch, eso dolió- "ahora deja de hablarme antes de que te golpee"

"Oh, está bien" terminé y volteé de nuevo al tablero.

De repente la clase terminó, guardé mis cosas y me levanté, fui tras Carlos y James.

"Oigan chicos, ¿Qué sucede con ese tal Kendall?" pregunté.

"Es el chico malo de la clase, aunque no lo parezca. Una vez me golpeó porque choqué accidentalmente con él" respondió Carlos.

"Hace rato hablé con él, pero me amenazó con golpearme si no me callaba" les conté.

"No te molestes en hablar con él, no le gusta que le hablen" continuó James.

"Eso pude notar" respondí.

La campana sonó, los tres entramos al salón de inglés, me presenté con la profesora y fui a mi asiento, lamentablemente al lado de Kendall, de nuevo.

"Bueno estudiantes, haremos un ejercicio en parejas" dijo la profesora, nombró a unas parejas hasta llegar a mi "Logan estarás con Kendall"

Kendall suspiró molesto, yo rodé mis ojos. Todos acercaron sus sillas hacia la persona con la que trabajarían, yo acerqué la mía a la de Kendall.

"Bien Kendall, yo haré los ejercicios…"

"Harás todo, no quiero hacer nada"

"Pero la profesora dijo…"

"Me importa una mierda lo que dijo la profesora"

"Está bien"

Hice todos los ejercicios en un momento, no me demoró mucho, así que empecé a jugar con mis lápices.

"¿Te importaría parar de hacer eso?" preguntó Kendall.

"Lo siento, es que ya terminé todo y no sé qué hacer"

"No me importa, solo deja de hacerlo"

"¿Por qué eres tan molesto?"

"Que te importa"

"Solo quiero saber que te molesta tanto"

"No es tu asunto"

"Idiota" dije bajo, pero no lo suficiente para que no me escuchara -maldición-.

"¿Cómo me dijiste?" preguntó enojado.

"¡Nada! Y-Yo no dije nada" respondí asustado.

"Te enseñaré a no meterte conmigo" dijo, se levantó y me tomó del cuello de mi camisa.

"¡Kendall!" regañó la profesora.

Kendall me empujó al soltarme, la campana sonó, guardó sus cosas, tomó su maletín y salió del salón de clases rápidamente, yo guardé mis cosas rápidamente y fui a mi casillero, vi a Kendall salir de la escuela y sentarse en una silla en el jardín. Carlos llegó y me vio mirando hacia Kendall.

"No se te ocurra ir y hablar con él, es muy peligroso"

"Siento que debo hacerlo, es mi culpa que se molestara" respondí cerrando mi casillero y dirigiéndome hacia Kendall.

Carlos suspiró, cerró su casillero y se marchó, yo fui hacia Kendall y me paré enfrente de él.

"¿Qué quieres ahora?" preguntó.

"Solo quería disculparme por lo que sucedió hace un rato, fue mi culpa que la profesora te regañara" respondí.

"Bien, ahora vete"

"Kendall, no sé si alguien en este colegio se preocupa por ti, y es tu amigo. El punto es que yo quiero ser tu amigo, y ayudarte con todo lo que necesites" me senté a su lado.

"Si tengo amigos que se preocupan por mi"

"¿Cómo cuáles?" pregunté.

Kendall pensó por un momento antes de hablar "está bien, no tengo amigos, me siento solo en todas las clases, en el almuerzo, en el descanso, hasta en las practicas de hockey me rechazan por ser un amargado sin saber realmente lo que me sucede"

"¿Y qué te sucede?" pregunté.

"Es mi familia si" respondió rudamente mientras movía sus dedos entre su pelo "mis padres están a punto de divorciarse, todos mis abuelos están muertos, no tengo tíos o tías en el país, y soy hijo único"

"Lo siento mucho Kendall, solo recuerda que cuando quieras hablar con alguien puedes hablar conmigo, y si quieres yo puedo estar contigo cuando estés solo"

"Gracias Logan, eres el primer amigo que tengo"

Le sonreí, los dos nos levantamos y fuimos a nuestra siguiente clase, me senté al lado de él voluntariamente, era clase de español, hicimos unos ejercicios y luego salimos a nuestro primer descanso, yo salí con Carlos y James, prontamente vi a Kendall sentado en una banca cerca del bosque comiendo un sándwich, me separé de James y Carlos y fui hasta Kendall.

"Hola Kendall" saludé mientras mordía mi manzana.

"Hola Logan" me saludó cálidamente.

"¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa hoy?" pregunté, Kendall me miró confundido "puedo ayudarte con tu tarea si quieres"

"Claro, es que nadie nunca me había invitado a su casa"

"No te preocupes, solo come tu sándwich"

"Oye Logan, siento lo que… te dije hace un rato"

"No importa, creo que fui un poco… ¿Desesperante?"

"Podría decirse que si… oye dame tu número de celular para llamarte por si algo sucede"

Kendall me pasó su celular, anoté mi número, le pasé su celular de nuevo y lo guardó. Por primera vez lo vi sonreír en el día, no lo conocía hace mucho pero podría decir que no lo hacía muy seguido.

Kendall y yo hablamos de cosas al azar hasta que timbraron para ir a clase, nos levantamos de la silla y fuimos a clase de química, Kendall no tenía compañero de laboratorio, así que obviamente yo lo sería. Después de unas explicaciones y unos experimentos el timbre sonó.

"Bien chicos, recuerden que el trabajo es en parejas y es para la próxima semana, deben acercarse y decirme con quien lo harán" habló la profesora.

"¿Quieres ser mi compañero Kendall?" le pregunté a mi nuevo amigo.

"¿Cómo?" me preguntó confundido.

"Eres mi amigo y supuse que podríamos hacer el proyecto juntos" respondí.

Kendall asintió inseguro, guardamos nuestras cosas y nos acercamos a la profesora, le dijimos que haríamos la tarea juntos, Kendall fue a su casillero y la profesora me detuvo para decirme algo -Oh no-.

"Logan, gracias" me dijo.

"¿Por qué?" pregunté confundido.

"Kendall siempre está solo y debe hacerlo todo solo, gracias por ayudarlo" respondió.

Le sonreí y salí del salón rápidamente hacia mi casillero, guarde unas cosas y saque otras, cerré el casillero y mire mi horario _descanso del almuerzo_, no recordé que química duraba dos horas, busqué todo el pasillo y vi a Kendall yendo hacia el restaurante, fui hacia él y me hice a su lado, fuimos al restaurante, tomamos nuestra comida y nos sentamos en una mesa a comer y hablar. El resto del día pasó muy rápido, al final fui a mi auto seguido por Kendall, fuimos a mi casa, el fue en su auto y yo en el mío -obviamente-.

Entramos a mi casa, grité un 'hola' -al parecer estábamos solos en la casa- y subimos a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me tiré en mi cama, Kendall se sentó en una de las sillas del pequeño estudio y puso su maletín en el piso.

"¿Y bien?" me preguntó.

"¿Qué quieres hacer primero?" le pregunté.

"Pues podríamos descansar un momento, y conocernos mejor" respondió.

"Claro, pregunta"

"¿Tienes novia?" preguntó, me senté sorprendido por su pregunta "lo siento, no quería…"

"No, no te preocupes" interrumpí.

Ahora sí, el dilema de toda mi vida, nunca me han gustado las mujeres, _nunca_, sinceramente no se que ven en ellas, amo a mi madre y es linda y todo, pero cuando se trata de una chica de mi edad, nunca me ha gustado ninguna. Ahora que le digo a Kendall, la verdad sería buena, pero no se que piense cuando se lo diga, solo lo haré.

"No, en realidad soy… emm, no me…" traté de hablar, seguido de un suspiro.

"No te gustan las mujeres"

"No" respondí un poco asustado de su reacción.

"A mí tampoco" dijo después de unos minutos de incomodo silencio.

"Oh"

Los dos nos callamos, me levanté de mi cama y me senté a su lado, sacamos nuestras cosas y comenzamos con la tarea de matemáticas. En un momento me preguntó algo, levanté la mirada de mi cuaderno y me encontré con sus ojos, no los había visto detalladamente, son verdes, unos hermosos ojos verdes, donde te pierdes por horas sin saber que decir -despierta Henderson, no necesito un novio en este momento, debo concentrarme en mis estudios para poder ir a la escuela de medicina. Espera, ¿Qué siento en mis labios? Espera, ¡Es Kendall!-.

"¡Ahh!" grité.

"¿¡Qué pasó?!" me preguntó.

"Me besaste, eso paso"

"Lo siento, me perdí en esos hermosos ojos color chocolate que tienes"

Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse, es la primera vez que alguien me hace un cumplido.

"Logan lo siento mucho" continuó Kendall, tomó sus cosas y salió de mi habitación.

"¡Kendall no te vayas!" le grité desde mi habitación, pero en seguida escuché un auto encenderse y perderse en el trafico.

Suspiré, terminé mis tareas y me acosté en mi cama, cerré mis ojos y me dormí un rato. Media hora después escuché la puerta de un auto cerrarse, entendí que era mi madre.

"Hola Cariño" saludó mi madre desde abajo.

Traté de volver a mi sueño, pero mi celular sonó, era el tono de un mensaje, lo tomé y abrí el mensaje, era un número desconocido.

_Numero desconocido_: Logan, siento lo de hace un rato, ¿Podemos hablar mañana?

Agregué el número de Kendall y comencé a escribir mi respuesta.

Yo: ¿Por qué no me llamas y hablamos ahora?

_Kendall_: Creo que es mejor que lo hagamos en persona.

Yo: Solo llámame Kendall, necesito que hablemos.

_Kendall_: Logan es enserio que debemos hablar en persona, no puedo decírtelo por celular.

Yo: ¿Y si voy a tu casa o nos encontramos en algún lugar?

_Kendall_: Está bien, veme en el centro comercial Rochester, por la avenida principal.

Yo: OK.

Bajé lo más rápido que pude, tomé las llaves de mi auto, fui a él, lo encendí y fui al centro comercial a verme con Kendall. Al llegar entré al parqueadero, parqueé mi auto y subí al primer piso, vi a Kendall entrando por la puerta principal, fui hacia él rápidamente.

"Hola Logan" me saludó.

"Hola Kendall" lo saludé de vuelta.

"¿Podemos hablar en un lugar más privado?" me preguntó.

"Si, ¿Donde podemos hablar?"

"Conozco una cafetería donde hacen un delicioso café, y las mesas no están muy juntas, así que podemos ir allá"

"Claro"

Los dos caminamos hacia la cafetería, compramos dos cafés y nos sentamos en una mesa.

"¿Y bien?" pregunté.

"Logan… esta tarde… cuando nos besamos…"

"No te entiendo"

"Lo siento mucho"

"No tienes porque sentirlo, solo quiero saber ¿Por qué me besaste? No de una mala manera claro"

"Te besé porque… hoy que entraste al salón te vi desde afuera, vi tus ojos, y me perdí en ellos… yo, creo que me enamoré de ti"

Estaba sorprendido, no sabía que decir, tenía mis ojos abiertos completamente, traté de decir algo pero no salían palabras de mi boca -¡Responde Henderson!-.

"K-Kendall, n-no sé qué d-decirte… si me g-gustas, pero no de esa manera, m-más como de una manera de amistad"

"Oh. Bueno, solo quería decirte eso" dijo Kendall, terminó su café y se levantó.

"Kendall lo siento mucho"

"No, no te preocupes, nos vemos mañana en la escuela"

Suspiré -idiota-(1) "¿Viniste en auto?" le pregunté.

"No, vine caminando, no vivo lejos de acá"

"¿Quieres que te lleve? Al menos déjame hacerlo para mostrarte que enserio lo siento"

"Deja de decir eso, no es necesario que me lleves, necesito conseguir unas cosas en el camino"

"Está bien Kendall, nos vemos mañana en clase"

"Adiós amigo" y con eso se fue.

* * *

PDV Kendall

¡No! ¿Por qué le dije eso? Soy un idiota, idiota, ¡Idiota!

Llegué a mi casa, entré y de nuevo escuché a mi mamá y mi papá peleando -típico-, subí a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me acosté en mi cama, sin importarme más nada me dormí.

Al siguiente día me desperté, me organicé y salí para la escuela sin hablar con mis padres, encendí mi auto y me dirigí a la escuela, en el camino encontré el auto de Logan, me hice detrás de él y lo seguí a la escuela, parqueando mi auto al lado del suyo.

"H-Hola Kendall" me saludó nervioso.

"Hola Logan" lo saludé.

Los dos entramos a la escuela, fui a mi casillero y el al suyo, saqué mis cosas rápidamente, cerré, fui a su casillero y me paré detrás de la puerta.

"¡Kendall!" gritó Logan y dejó caer sus libros.

"¿Qué pasó?" le pregunté y me arrodillé a ayudarle con sus cosas.

"Me asustaste"

"Lo siento, no era mi intención"

Nuestros ojos se conectaron nuevamente, nuestros labios comenzaron a juntarse peligrosamente, sintiendo nuestras respiraciones.

"¡Logan!" gritó un chico, creo que se llama Carlos.

"¿Qué?" pregunté molestó.

"Le estoy hablando a Logan, no a ti" respondió Carlos.

Me levanté y lo miré "Vete antes de que…"

"Kendall" me regañó Logan.

Suspiré y me fui para el salón de biología, unos minutos después Logan, Carlos y James entraron al salón, Logan se sentó a mi lado y me miró enojado.

"¿Qué?" pregunté.

"Kendall" regañó.

"Lo siento Logan, no quería ser grosero"

"Tengo que hablar contigo, seriamente" -estoy muerto, no puedo pelear con Logan, si no estuviera enamorado de él lo haría-.

"¿En el descanso?"

"En cambio de clase"

El profesor comenzó a hablar, al final de la clase guardé mis cosas y seguí a Logan a su casillero.

"¿Y bien?" pregunté.

"Kendall, debes dejar la actitud de malo, ¡Si no te detengo hace un rato hubieras golpeado a Carlos!"(2)

"Logan lo siento, no me controlo mucho"

"Está bien, pero trata de hacerlo por favor, y ve ésta tarde a mi casa para que hagamos el proyecto de biología, mañana haremos el de química con mi padre"

"Claro, vamos a clase"

"¿Prometes que te controlarás de ahora en adelante?"

"Lo prometo"

Los dos nos fuimos a clase de deportes, entramos al gimnasio y nos cambiamos.

"Chicos, hoy jugaremos fútbol en la cancha, hagan dos equipos"

Y así lo hicimos, en la clase somos veinticuatro estudiantes, así que los equipos son de doce cada uno, Logan y yo quedamos en un equipo. Después de quince minutos de juego, un chico del otro equipo tomó el balón y comenzó a correr hacia nuestra cancha, Logan trató de quitarle el balón, pero un idiota se le atravesó y lo tumbó fuertemente, haciendo que el profesor pitara, Logan cayó sobre sus brazos y su cabeza -creo que puede estar lastimado seriamente- me agaché, lo volteé y comencé a inspeccionar su estado.

"¿¡Eres tonto o qué?! ¿¡No ves que lo lastimaste?!" grité sin percatarme que todos me estaban mirando confundidos.

"Por favor, no le hice nada. ¿O el nerd se lastimó su pequeña cabeza de tonto?" respondió el idiota que tumbó a Logan con risa.

"¡Te enseñaré quien es el cabeza de tonto!" le grité, lo tomé del cuello de la camiseta y lo tiré al piso, me hice encima de él y comencé s golpearle la cara. Logan se levantó y me tomó de los hombros, apartándome del chico al que golpeaba.

"¡Kendall! ¡Me prometiste que te controlarías!" me gritó Logan.

"Logan… "

"Logan nada, ahora veo que fue un error ser tu amigo"

"No digas eso Logan, eres mi primer amigo en esta escuela" dije con culpa y tristeza.

"Pues creo que te quedarás sin amigos de nuevo"

"Logan"

El profesor dijo algo que nos detuvo a Logan y a mí de terminar nuestra corta amistad. Seguimos con el partido, sonó la campana, perdimos, fue por mi culpa, sentí que mi corazón estaba roto, acababa de perder al único amigo que he tenido, fui tras él hacia su casillero para tratar de arreglar las cosas con él.

"Logan"

"…"

"Logan"

"…"

"¡Logan!"

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó sin mucho interés.

"Que me perdones" respondí, más bien rogué.

"No"

"Logan por favor"

"…"

"Log…"

"¡NO!" gritó.

"Lo siento Logan, ¿Qué debo hacer para que me perdones?"

"¡Dejarme en paz y nunca volverme a hablar!"

El timbre sonó, Logan se fue para el salón de inglés y yo me fui para él baño, entré a una de las cabinas y cerré. Comencé a llorar levemente, golpeé unas cuantas veces la pared enfrente de mí, es más, la golpeé hasta que unos de mis nudillos sangraban y otros estaban muy lastimados. Salí de allí, fui hacia un lavamanos, me lavé bien las manos hasta que dejaron de sangrar y salí del baño, el timbré sonó en ese instante, fui a mi casillero, guardé mis cosas y me dirigí al parqueadero, apenas era la hora del primer descanso, y no quería ver a Logan en clase para sentirme mal -noooooooo-. Vi a Logan en el patio con James, Carlos y otras dos chicas, creo que se llaman Katelyn y Erín, sin más me subí a mi auto, lo encendí y me fui para mi casa.

* * *

PDV Logan

No puedo creerlo, Kendall prometió que se controlaría y no lo hizo, ¡Tonto! Creí que era mi amigo, aunque creo que fui un poquito duro con el -solo un poquito-.

"Hola Logan" me saludó Carlos.

"Hola Carlos" saludé de vuelta, viendo a las dos chicas a su lado.

"Ellas son unas amigas" dijo apuntando a las dos chicas.

"Hola, mi nombre es Katelyn Tarver" saludó la chica rubia.

"Hola, mi nombre es Erin Sanders" saludó la otra chica.

"Hola, ¿Ustedes están en nuestra clase?"

"No, ellas están en el otro salón" respondió Carlos.

"Oh" dije.

"Oye Logan, te vimos saliendo con el chico raro, ¿Cómo es que se llama?" me preguntó Katelyn.

"Kendall no es raro, es solo que tiene unos problemas personales y todos lo tratan mal sin saber cómo es en realidad y que le sucede" respondí rudamente, todos me miraron confundidos "¿Saben qué? ¿Qué tal si comemos algo mejor?" pregunté tratando de cambiar el tema.

"¡Sí! Tengo mucha hambre" respondió Carlos saltando de emoción.

Todos nos reímos y fuimos a la cafetería por algo de comer, nos sentamos en una mesa y todos comenzaron a hablar de cosas a las que no les presté atención por buscar a Kendall con la mirada.

"¿Cierto Logan?" me preguntó Carlos sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"L-Lo siento estaba distraído, ¿De qué hablaban?" respondí.

"No importa, ¿A quién buscas tanto?" me preguntó James.

"A Kendall, no lo veo desde clase de deportes" respondí.

"¿Por qué tan obsesionado con Kendall?" me preguntó Erin.

La campana sonó y me levanté rápidamente del lugar, fui al parqueadero pero no vi el auto de Kendall, tomé mi celular y marqué su número.

"_¿Hola?_"

"¿Kendall dónde estás?"

"_Qué te importa, dijiste que ya no éramos amigos_"

"Kendall lo siento mucho, pero debes volver"

"_No quiero volver, y no lo haré, ya voy a llegar a mi casa_"

"Kendall tienes que regresar, no puedes perder tus clases"

"…"

"¿Kendall?"

"…"

"¿Kendall estás bien?"

Escuché el sonido de una ambulancia y la llamada se cortó. Fui a mi auto y me dirigí a la casa de Kendall, o al menos hacia la calle donde creí que estaba, llegué al centro comercial en el que estuve ayer con Kendall y vi luces azules y rojas. Parqueé mi auto y fui corriendo hacia el lugar donde estaba la ambulancia.

"¿Kendall?" pregunté horrorizado y sorprendido de lo que vi.

* * *

Bueno, aclaraciones:

(1): Bueno, ese "idiota" son los pensamientos de Logan, el mismo se dijo idiota y no se lo dijo a Kendall.

(2): Logan no le grito a Kendall, solo lo dijo un poco enojado.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, dejen revew si quieren que siga con el fic porfa, si no han leido el comunicado de _No Idea_ haganlo por favor, es muy importante.

BYE


	2. Tal vez solo una oportunidad

Hola a todos los que siguieron y dejaron su revew, muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero que les guste el 2 cap.

Nota: En el capitulo pasado escribí una 'grosería', quiero que sepan que yo solo lo escribo cuando lo considero necesario, en mi léxico no están incluidas esas palabras y no me gusta decirlas, espero escribirlas muy poco.

* * *

_2 Capítulo: Tal vez solo una oportunidad._

* * *

PDV Logan

"¿Kendall?" pregunté horrorizado y sorprendido de lo que vi.

"¡No te quedes ahí parado! ¡Ayúdame!" gritó.

¿Qué pasa? No se, Kendall está en el piso tratando de resucitar a alguien. Era una mujer de más o menos veintiséis años, le habían disparado en un pulmón y en una pierna, y aparentemente le habían robado todo lo que tenía. Dos paramédicos llegaron con una camilla, levantaron a la mujer y se la llevaron a la ambulancia, de ahí se fueron para un hospital, antes de eso le hablaron a Kendall y le agradecieron por lo que hizo.

"Kendall… no se que decirte".

Todos los espectadores se fueron, excepto Kendall y yo. Pensé que Kendall no diría nada, se subiría a su auto y se iría para su casa. En vez de eso me tomó por la cintura y me besó.

"Logan, por favor… sé mi novio" me pidió cuando nos separamos mirándome con sus ojos, sus hermosos y grandes ojos verdes.

No respondí, tomé su cara entre mis manos y lo besé "¿Esto responde a tu pregunta?" le pregunté después de besarlo.

El asintió, en sus ojos podía ver el amor y la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

"Vamos para la escuela, no puedo tener malas notas o mis papás me matarán" le dije.

Cada uno fue a su auto y nos fuimos para la escuela de nuevo, estaban en la hora del almuerzo por suerte no habían cerrado el restaurante -¡Estoy muriendo de hambre!- comimos algo y nos quedamos en una mesa hablando.

"Kendall, ¿Recuerdas que hoy haremos el proyecto de biología?" pregunté.

"Si" respondió "Logan, quiero mostrarte un lugar especial para mi antes de que timbren, ¿Me acompañas?" preguntó.

"Claro" respondí.

Los dos nos levantamos del lugar donde estábamos sentados y fuimos al ligar del que estaba hablando Kendall. Era en el bosque, un poco lejos, pero no mucho para poder escuchar el timbre; entramos a un lugar rodeado de arboles y flores muy lindas, en medio de todo había una banca, fuimos a ella y nos sentamos, uno al lado del otro, pero sin abrazarnos ni tomados de las manos -¡Incomodo!-.

"¿Y bien…?" pregunté.

Kendall puso un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, me jaló hacia él y comenzó a besarme en la cara: mejillas, nariz, sien, barbilla, frente, hasta llegar a mis labios. Era la primera vez que nos besábamos -las otras dos Kendall fue el que me besó- me lamió el labio inferior, como pidiendo que abriera mi boca, lo cual hice. Nos besamos por un rato hasta que escuchamos la campana para volver a clase, fuimos al salón de ingles y nos sentamos. Carlos y James llegaron y me miraron, Carlos vino y me sacó del salón.

"¿Qué crees que haces?" me preguntó enojado.

"N-no se de que hablas" respondí confundido.

"¿Por qué sigues juntándote con Kendall?".

"Porque es mi amigo".

"Logan, te dije que no debes juntarte con él, no es bueno"

"¿Qué tienen todos contra Kendall? ¿Qué les hizo el para que lo odien?" pregunté enojado.

"No quieres saber lo que ha hecho. Es en serio Logan, el es malo".

"Hola chicos, entren ya por favor" saludó la maestra y entró al salón.

"Ahora seguimos hablando" me dijo Carlos y entró al salón.

Suspiré y rodé mis ojos, entré al salón y me senté en el lugar donde estaba antes de mi pequeña charla con Carlos.

"¿Qué quería ese?" me preguntó Kendall.

"Su nombre es Carlos. Nada importante" respondí.

"Ok".

La clase pasó rápido, hicimos unos ejercicios, en especial uno de inventarse una conversación, el cual hice con Kendall, James y Carlos -¡MALO!-, James y Carlos no querían hacerlo, pero tuvieron que, ¿Y la nota? Buena, por poco nos ganamos un cero, pero no podía permitir eso, mi carrera estaba en juego, así que los obligué a trabajar. Salimos de clase, Kendall fue a su casillero -antes de hacerlo me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, a lo cual James y Carlos miraron enojados- James también se fue y Carlos y yo fuimos a los nuestros -que por desgracia en este momento estaban juntos-.

"¿¡Estás saliendo con Kendall?!" me preguntó enojado.

"Sip, desde hoy" respondí.

"Bien Logan, escúchame, no quería llegar a esto. te contaré porque odian a Kendall".

"Te escucho".

"El año antepasado, llegó un chico nuevo, se sentó al lado de Kendall y se hicieron amigos, luego de un tiempo empezaron a salir y pues estuvieron como un mes juntos hasta que un día, Kendall le dejo de hablar. El chico descubrió que Kendall solo lo había usado para acostarse con él" me contó Carlos.

Mi cara cambió a una de dolor, pero pude decir algo que tal vez sea bueno "pudo haber cambiado, fue hace dos años, eso es suficiente tiempo para cambiar".

Carlos suspiró "no he terminado. Ese mismo año llegó una chica nueva y sucedió lo mismo. El año pasado llegó otra chica y lo mismo, luego un chico y luego otro chico. Este año, el primer día, llegó una chica y sucedió lo mismo. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué James y yo no queremos que salgas con él?".

Mi ojos estaban vidriosos así que Carlos me abrazó. James llegó y también me abrazó.

"Amigo lo siento mucho, pero debías saberlo, no queremos que alguien mas salga lastimado" me dijo James, yo asentí, tratando de ahogar mi sollozos.

No puedo creer que Kendall me estaba usando solo para acostarse conmigo, confié en el, traté de darle una oportunidad, me dijo que era su amigo, pero todo fue una mentira, una maldita mentira solo para tener sexo conmigo. Ya no estoy triste, estoy furioso, no se si hay algo peor que furioso, pero si lo hubiera estoy seguro de que describiría perfectamente como me siento en este momento.

Los tres nos fuimos para el salón de filosofía, esta vez me senté al lado de Carlos, Kendall llegó y me sonrió, se sentó detrás de mí y puso su cabeza en mi hombro derecho, al lado contrario de Carlos.

"Te extrañé" me dijo.

Respiré hondo para no golpearlo en la cara y gritarle a todo lo que mis pulmones daban "quítate de mi hombro".

"¿Qué?" preguntó y levantó su cabeza.

"Lo que escuchaste. Quítate. De. Mi. Hombro".

"¿Por qué?" me preguntó.

"Kendall, necesito hablar contigo. Muy seriamente" le dije.

El profesor de filosofía entró y comenzó lo que pudo ser la clase mas larga de mi vida. Sentí la mirada de Kendall en mi, al terminar salí rápidamente del salón y fui a mi casillero con Carlos, guardamos nuestras cosas, Kendall llegó y Carlos se fue para estar con James.

"¿De que quieres hablarme?" preguntó.

"No creo que a esto se le pueda llamar rompimiento, pues no llevamos ni un día".

"¿A que te refieres?".

Le conté todo lo que Carlos me dijo, el estaba congelado en su lugar, al terminar nos quedamos en un incomodo silencio por unos minutos antes de que Kendall reaccionara.

"He cambiado" murmuró.

"¿Si? No lo creo".

Me tomó de las manos y me miró directo a los ojos "debes creerme Logan, cambié. En las vacaciones pensé en lo que le hice a esos chicos y chicas, nunca me sentí tan mal en mi vida, hablé con cada uno de ellos y ellas y me disculpé por lo que les hice, les dije cuanto lo sentía y como quería nunca haber hecho eso"

"¿Por qué no te creo?".

"Logan por favor, he cambiado, dame una oportunidad y verás que puedo ser bueno".

En sus ojos se veía dolor y tristeza, pensé por un momento antes de responderle "Kendall, te daré solo una oportunidad, pero si veo que estás tratando de hacer un movimiento terminaremos en ese instante, ¿Me entendiste?".

Kendall asintió y me besó, nos fuimos a nuestros autos y fuimos a mi casa a hacer el proyecto de biología, luego de como dos horas por fin terminamos y teníamos tiempo para descansar antes de hacer las otras tareas, me hice en mi cama y encendí el televisor; Kendall se quedó en su silla, fue vergonzoso, así que decidí dejarlo estar conmigo en mi cama siempre y cuando no intentara nada por tener sexo conmigo.

"¿Quieres hacerte a mi lado Kendall?" pregunté.

"¿Estás seguro Logan?".

"Si, ven hazte a mi lado, podemos ver televisión y besarnos un poco, ¿Te parece?" ofrecí.

Kendall se levantó, se hizo a mi lado y me abrazó por la cintura. Yo me acurruqué a su lado, poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho sin dejar de ver el televisor.

"Logan, ¿Te gustaría que te pusiera un apodo o algo?" me preguntó.

"Claro, y yo te pondré uno a ti" le respondí.

"Emm… ¡Ya sé! _Logie_".

"Me gusta… y yo te diré… _¡Kenny!_".

"¡Me encanta! Oye espera, ¿Creo que me prometieron unos besos no?".

Me reí un poco y llevé mis labios a los suyos, uniéndolos en un tierno beso, nos besamos por un rato hasta que Kendall se separó de mi, se levantó y fue a la silla donde estaba.

"Terminemos las tareas para que podamos seguir con los besos".

"Está bien" respondí y fui a la silla que estaba al lado de Kendall.

Hicimos nuestros deberes, desgraciadamente nos tomó mas tiempo del que creí, eran las ocho de la noche y mis padres ya habían llegado, Kendall tenía que irse, y yo no quería que mis padres lo vieran, así que esperé a que estuvieran en su habitación y bajamos a su auto.

"Adiós Kenny"

"Adiós Logie, te extrañaré"

Y con eso se fue. Subí a mi habitación, me acosté en mi cama y seguí viendo televisión, mi madre entró quince minutos después.

"Hola cariño" me saludó mi madre.

"Hola mamá".

"¿Tienes hambre?" preguntó.

"Si".

"Ven baja conmigo y te preparo algo de comer".

Asentí, me levanté y bajé a la cocina detrás de mi mamá, ella me preparó un sándwich y se preparó otro para ella, se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a hablarme.

"¿Ya tienes amigo en la nueva escuela cariño".

"Si mamá, tengo tres. Uno se llama Carlos, otro James y otro Kendall".

"Que bien".

"¿Y papá no comerá nada?".

"Si, bajará en un minuto".

"¡Logan tu celular está timbrando" gritó mi papá desde arriba.

Puse mi sándwich en el plato y subí para contestar mi celular, era Kendall.

"Aló".

"_Hola Logie_" en su voz se notaba preocupación.

"Hola Kenny, ¿Qué pasa?".

_"Algo malo, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que mis padres estaban peleando mucho?_".

"Si, ¿Qué con eso?".

"_Pues hoy que llegué de tu casa los escuché peleando como siempre, subí a mi habitación y cerré para no escucharlos, pero unos minutos después entraron mis padres y empezaron a gritarse en mi pieza. Les dije que salieran, pero ellos no escucharon y siguieron gritándose, así que los callé y les dije que estaba harto de que pelearan todo el tiempo y que me iría de la casa por esta noche_".

"¿Y necesitas un lugar para dormir?".

"_Si Logie, ¿Me preguntaba si tu me dejarías dormir en tu casa hoy?_".

"Déjame le pregunto a mis padres y te digo ¿Ok?".

"_Ok_".

Colgué, puse el celular en mi cama y volví a bajar, me senté en mi lugar y continué con mi sándwich -¿Qué les digo?-.

"Mamá, papá, ¿Puede venir un amigo a dormir por hoy?" pregunté nervioso.

"Claro hijo, ¿Pasa algo en su casa?" respondió mi padre.

"No nada" respondí casi de inmediato.

"Logan, sabes que no nos gusta que nos mientas" dijo mi madre.

Suspiré "está bien, sus padres llevan largo tiempo peleando, y hoy el les dijo que no dormiría en su casa, y me llamó hace un rato para ver si podía dormir hoy acá".

"Ya veo, creo que puede quedarse unos días si necesita" ofreció mi padre.

"Gracias papá".

Terminé mi sándwich, lavé el plato y subí a mi habitación, me acosté en mi cama y llamé a Kendall.

"_Hola Logie_".

"Hola Kenny, mis padres dijeron que si puedes quedarte a dormir, y que si necesitas puedes quedarte por unos días".

"_¡Qué bien! ¡Muchas gracias Logie!"_ escuché su emoción -que bien, creo que soy un buen novio-.

"Bueno, nos vemos en un rato".

"_Adiós_".

Colgué y organicé mi habitación -por suerte mi cama tiene dos colchones-. Media hora después Kendall llegó, lo presenté con mis padres -como amigo claro- y se instaló en mi habitación. Fui a cepillarme los dientes y Kendall llegó y me abrazó por la cintura, luego me dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Muchas gracias Logie".

"No tw prwocupws, ws grwciws w mws pwdrws" traté de hablar con el cepillo aun en mi boca.

"No te entiendo nada, termina de cepillarte".

Escupí lo que tenía en mi boca "no te preocupes, es gracias a mis padres" repetí.

"Gracias de todas formas".

"Cepíllate mejor".

Salí del baño, me puse mi pijama y me recosté en mi cama, Kendall salió del baño, tomó su pijama y volvió a entrar al baño para cambiarse, salió un momento después.

"Kenny, aquí hay espacio para otra persona".

Kendall se acostó a mi lado y me abrazó por la cintura como estábamos hace unas horas.

"¿Creo que alguien me debe unos besos?".

"Mmm… no me siento bien para eso en este momento" respondí y me acomodé más en su pecho.

"Logie, dijiste que me besarías".

"Está bien, pero solo unos pocos".

Kendall y yo nos besamos por un rato y seguimos viendo televisión, sentí que mis párpados pesaban, así que los cerré, fue un día muy largo y pesado. Me desperté dos horas después por incomodidad, Kendall estaba dormido.

"Kenny despierta", Kendall despertó y me miró "debemos dormir".

"Estábamos dormidos".

"Lo se, pero tu debes acostarte en tu cama".

"¿Y si duermo contigo por hoy?":

"No lo creo, todavía no confío en ti totalmente, y apenas llevamos un día saliendo".

Kendall rodó sus ojos y fue a su cama, apagué el televisor y la luz y nos dormimos.

Al día siguiente me desperté al lado de Kendall en su cama -creí haberme dormido en mi cama- así lo desperté.

"Buenos días Logie, ¿Qué haces en mi cama?".

"¿Tu me bajaste para tu cama?".

"No, es la primera noche en mucho tiempo que puedo dormir sin escuchar los gritos de mis padres, así que dormí muy bien".

"Creo que me caí entonces".

Los dos nos levantamos, me bañé seguido de Kendall, nos vestimos y bajamos a desayunar. Fuimos a la escuela en mi auto, entramos y fui a mi casillero, Carlos llegó un momento después.

"Hola Logan".

"Hola Carlos".

"¿Terminaste con Kendall?".

"Nope"

"¿¡No?!"

"Nope"

"¡Logan te dije que el no es bueno! ¡Mereces algo mejor!"

"¡El es bueno para mi! ¡Me dijo que cambió, habló con todas las personas que lastimó en vacaciones y les pidió perdón!" respondí enojado y azoté mi casillero.

"Está bien, pero cuando te lastime no vengas a James y a mi"

"No lo hará"

Me fui enojado al salón de historia y me senté en mi silla, Kendall llegó y se sentó a mi lado.

"¿Por qué estás enojado?"

"Carlos llegó hace un rato a molestarme de nuevo con que no fuera a ellos cuando me lastimaras, yo le dije que no lo harás. ¿No lo harás cierto?"

"Claro que no Logie, ¿Me das un beso?"

Me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla, todos entraron al salón. El profesor empezó la clase, escribimos, escribimos, escribimos y escribimos hasta que el timbre sonó, todos suspiramos al descansar del dictado. Las otras dos clases pasaron lentamente -sentí que moría lentamente-. Salimos al primer descanso y fui con Kendall hacia el pequeño grupito que había conocido -James, Carlos, Katelyn y Erin-, estaban sentados en una mesa del restaurante.

"Hola chicos" saludé.

Kendall y yo nos sentamos, todos se miraron confundidos y luego miraron a Kendall con enojo, nunca le quitaron la mirada de encima.

"Creo que… debería irme" dijo Kendall, se levantó de su silla y salió rápidamente del lugar.

Los miré enojado, "¿Qué?" preguntó Carlos.

"¿Por qué no pueden ser mas amables con él? ¿Son mis amigos?"

"Si somos tus amigos" respondió Erin.

"¿Entonces por qué no le dan una oportunidad? El en serio cambió, y me quiere y yo lo quiero, ¿Por qué no simplemente lo aceptan?"

"No podemos aceptarlo después de lo que hizo" respondió James.

"Solo denle una oportunidad por favor, si no lo hacen por él háganlo por mi"

Todos se miraron de nuevo y decidieron algo, no se que cosa pero creo que Carlos es el que responderá.

"Logan…"

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, si hay errores por favor díganmelos, estoy subiendo esto desde mi iPod y no me ayuda ni gusta mucho. Aquí las PDC's (Pregunta(s) del capitulo).

PDC: ¿Qué creen que Carlos le diga a Logan?.

2 PDC: ¿Le creen a Kendall en cuanto a que habló con las personas que lastimó?

Cualquier pregunta háganla y no olviden el revew.

BYE


	3. Noticias

Lo siento si me demoré mucho, pero estoy leyendo un fic y los caps son muy largos y es en ingles así que me demoro un poquito mas. Bueno espero que les guste el cap, creo que esta un poquito corto pero así debe ser para lo que pasará en el próximo.

* * *

_3 Capítulo: Noticias_

* * *

PDV Logan

"Logan, yo te apoyo" dijo Carlos.

James se levantó. "Yo también"

"Nosotras también te apoyamos, pero aún no confiamos totalmente en Kendall" dijo Erin.

-¡Gracias!-. "Gracias chicos" agradecí y fui a buscar a Kendall, se que él no iría a cualquier lugar, fui al bosque, específicamente al lugar que me mostró ayer y allí lo encontré.

"¿Kendall?"

"Logie" respondió feliz de verme.

Fui hacia él y me senté a su lado "ellos quieren darte una oportunidad".

"¿Hablaste con ellos?"

"Si Kenny, solo debes mostrarles que en serio quieres estar conmigo y no hacer lo que hiciste con los otros"

"Les mostraré que en serio quiero estar contigo"

La campana sonó, le di un pequeño beso a Kendall en la mejilla y nos fuimos para el salón de historia. La clase pasó rápido, nada importante que yo ya no supiera -¿Sé mucho?-, eran dos horas, salimos al almuerzo, y fuimos al restaurante a comer, nos sentamos con el grupito que se creó.

"Hola chicos" saludé.

"Hola Logan" saludaron todos, en tiempos separados. "Hola Kendall" saludó Carlos -parece que el si me apoya completamente, que bien-.

"H-hola" saludó Kendall nervioso.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Katelyn.

James y Carlos se miraron, Carlos se notaba muy feliz -esos dos están en un cuento raro-. "Chicos, estoy embarazado" afirmó Carlos emocionado.

"¡Carlos que genial!" exclamó Erin, que estaba sentada al lado de Carlos.

"Si, estamos muy felices" afirmó James, creo que James estaba aun mas emocionado que Carlos, por lo menos estamos en ultimo año de escuela, sería difícil tener un bebé en la escuela, aunque no es muy fácil en la universidad tampoco.

"¿Ya han pensado en el nombre?" pregunté.

"No elegiremos el nombre hasta saber el sexo del bebé, Carlos apenas tiene tres meses así que prontamente lo sabremos" respondió James.

"¿Tres meses? ¿Y por qué no nos dijeron antes?" preguntó Erin dolida -jaja-.

"No queríamos decirle a nadie sobre el bebé hasta que las posibilidades de perderlo fueran muy bajas, y las probabilidades de un aborto involuntario son altas en los primeros tres meses, pero el doctor que está tratando a Carlos y a mi hijo dijo que ya no es tan probable perder el bebé" explicó James.

"Te dije que es una niña" dijo Carlos.

"No lo creo, estoy seguro de que es un niño" respondió James.

"¿Sabían que el sexo ya está definido?" pregunté "Se define desde el tercer mes, pero solo pueden verlo en el quinto"

"Si, por eso sé que es un niño" respondió James.

¿Crees que sería un niño, a como mi humor a cambiado?" preguntó Carlos.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó ¿Kendall? Si, Kendall preguntó algo -¡Qué bien!-.

"Me he estado portando como niña en estos días, lloro mucho por cualquier cosa, parezco una niña pequeña" respondió Carlos.

"Es muy tierno" afirmó James -jajajaja-.

"No es tierno, es molesto" respondió Carlos.

"¿Y ya está creciendo tu estómago?" preguntó Katelyn.

"Solo un poquito" respondió James.

"Tu estómago empieza a crecer en el tercer mes, pero así como estar muy gordo sería en el séptimo mes, a menos que sean gemelos o algo, en ese caso en el quinto mes se notarían mucho los bebés" expliqué.

"Bien, pero solo tendré un bebé en este embarazo. Y no creo tener más bebés después de este" respondió Carlos.

James miró a Carlos dolido, todos nos reímos, Carlos le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a James -¡Dios esos dos hacen una hermosa pareja!- "¿En serio no quieres tener otro bebé?" preguntó James.

"Ya lo veremos, si después del parto no quedo muy mal, tal vez considere la posibilidad de tener otro bebé" respondió Carlos.

La cara de James se iluminó, besó a Carlos y lo abrazó fuertemente. Kendall puso su brazo en mi cintura y yo mi cabeza en su hombro.

"Aunque no quiera, debo admitir que hacen linda pareja" afirmó Carlos.

Sentí mis mejillas calentarse horriblemente, me enrojecí como un tomate escondí mi cabeza en el pecho de mi novio -suena lindo-, todos se rieron un poco.

"Gracias" agradeció Kendall y me besó en la cabeza.

El timbre sonó, todos nos levantamos de la mesa y fuimos a nuestros casilleros, Katelyn y Erin los tienen juntos según tengo entendido, James y Kendall no los tienen muy separados tampoco, pero no muy juntos, y pues Carlos y yo estamos juntos también.

"Espero que tengas razón y Kendall en serio quiera estar contigo y no solo quiera acostarse contigo" me dijo Carlos mientras organizábamos unas cosas en nuestros casilleros.

"Sé que tengo razón Carlos, el en serio quiere estar conmigo, y le advertí que si alguna vez intentaba hacer algún movimiento para acostarse conmigo terminaríamos en ese instante y nunca le volvería a hablar, a menos que yo también quiera hacerlo con él" le respondí, a lo ultimo puso una cara de confusión "pero no creo que eso pase en un tiempo" añadí luego de ver su expresión.

"Bueno Logan, no confío en el totalmente, pero eres mi amigo y si él te hace feliz yo soy feliz"

"Bien, y no debes estresarte mucho por eso, es malo para tu bebé"

"Ok"

Cerramos nuestros casilleros y fuimos a clase de deportes, nos cambiamos y nos reunimos alrededor del profesor.

"Bueno chicos, hoy haremos ejercicios aquí en el gimnasio" dijo el profesor.

Empezamos a hacer los ejercicios que nos decía el profesor que hiciéramos, al terminar la clase fui al vestidor de los hombres y me cambié, salí del lugar y vi a Kendall saliendo del gimnasio rápidamente, seguido por otro chico -creo que se llama CJ-, decidí seguirlos y ver lo que hacían.

_"Bien Kendall, el de plata vale doscientos cincuenta dólares y el de oro trescientos dólares, y si lo quieres grabado te costará cincuenta dólares más"_

_"Quiero el de plata, pero está muy caro, te daré los doscientos cincuenta pero con el grabado"_

_"No lo creo, son difíciles de conseguir"_

_"Doscientos cincuenta o no te compro nada"_

_"Me pones en una situación difícil… "_

_"Escúchame, o aceptas lo que te estoy ofreciendo o no te lo compro, es simple"_

_"Mmm, está bien, tráeme el dinero mañana y te lo entregaré grabado y con todo"_

_"Trato hecho"_

-¿De qué estaban hablando? No lo sé, pero esta tarde lo averiguaré-. Kendall y el chico se fueron, seguí a Kendall a su casillero y me paré detrás de él sin que me viera.

"¿Qué es de plata y vale doscientos cincuenta dólares?" pregunté con mis brazos cruzados.

"Nada importante" respondió Kendall, sonaba nervioso.

"Kendall, no me gusta que me mientan, y menos en una relación"

"No puedo decirte, te darás cuenta mañana"

"Está bien, pero mañana debes decírmelo"

"Claro Logie", me dio un beso en los labios y me abrazó por la cintura.

Nos fuimos al salón de historia y nos sentamos, James entró un rato después sin Carlos.

"¿Y Carlos?" pregunté.

"No lo sé, estaba mareado y se fue corriendo creo que al baño" respondió James.

"¿¡Y lo dejaste solo sabiendo que está embarazado?!" pregunté enojado.

"Es solo vomito, puede manejarlo solo" respondió.

"Ay Dios James, son tu novio e hijo, al menos deberías estar con él en el baño" afirmó Kendall.

"Está bien, iré a acompañar a Carlos mientras vomita" respondió.

James se levantó y salió del salón, un minuto después volvió a entrar con Carlos y se sentaron.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunté.

"Estoy mejor, pero no bien del todo, aún estoy un poco mareado" respondió Carlos.

"Prométeme que nunca me vas a hacer eso" le dije a Kendall refiriéndome a como está Carlos.

"Logie no puedo prometerte eso" me respondió.

"Kendall" lo regañé.

"Logan, es en serio que no puedo prometerte eso, tal vez algún día podamos tener un hijo"

Suspiré. "Ya lo veremos".

Todos rieron, el profesor entró y comenzó la clase, no escribimos tanto como la clase anterior, leímos el libro, timbraron y salimos del salón, fui a mi casillero con Kendall, Carlos fue de nuevo al baño y James se fue con él.

"¿En serio no quieres tener un bebé?" me preguntó.

"Me encantaría tener un bebé Kenny, pero debo concentrarme en la escuela de medicina, ya casi es fin de año y deberé estudiar mucho para pasar el examen de admisión" respondí.

"Ya veo, ¿Y después de eso?"

"Tal vez intente tener hijos"

"¿Hijos? ¿Cuántos quieres tener?"

"Tres, ¿Por qué? ¿Son muchos?"

"No, ¿Pero no te molesta tener que aguantar tres embarazos?"

Empezamos a caminar al casillero de Kendall. "No si no soy yo el que queda embarazado" respondí divertido.

"¿Te refieres a que si tu y yo seguimos juntos, soy yo el que tendrá los bebés?" preguntó Kendall nervioso y sorprendido.

"Tal vez" respondí risueño -jajaja soy malo-.

"¡No Logie por favor! ¡No quiero quedar embarazado!" me pidió casi llorando.

"No lo sé, tal vez tú puedas tener dos y yo uno, pero solo tal vez"

"No me parece, yo tengo que ser el dominante en esta relación"

"¿A sí?"

Kendall comenzó a organizar sus cosas en su casillero. "Sip"

"No lo creo, unos días tú serás el sumiso y yo el dominante y otros días yo seré el sumiso y tu el dominante"

"Me parece bien, siempre y cuando tú seas el que tiene los bebés y no yo"

"Está bien, yo tendré los bebés, pero cuando empiece la escuela de medicina tu los cuidarás"

"Trato hecho, pero entonces siempre seré el dominante en el sexo"

"No lo creo Kenny, nos turnaremos"

"Pero solo unas cuantas veces"

"Está bien, después de todo tu cuidarás a los niños"

Kendall se rió un poco, cerró su casillero y nos dirigimos al salón de biología.

"¿Cuando crees que será nuestra primera vez?" preguntó.

-Mucho cuidado Schmidt, si esto es un movimiento para acostarte conmigo terminaremos en este instante-. Me congelé en el lugar, no sé qué decirle, Kendall se paró enfrente de mí y me miró confundido. "No lo sé, cuando… tal vez cuando confíe totalmente en ti" respondí nervioso.

"Oh… ya veo" -¿Lo lastimé?, parece que si-, vi en la cara de Kendall dolor, y en sus ojos vi tristeza, seguimos caminando al salón. "¿Y cuando crees que sea eso?".

"No lo sé Kenny, si confío en ti, pero no lo suficiente para que lo 'hagamos'" respondí haciendo comillas en el «hagamos».

"Entiendo… ¿Sabes algo?"

"¿Qué?"

Kendall se paró enfrente de mí, tomó mis manos y me miró a los ojos. "Haré todo lo que pueda para que confíes en mí"

Me acerqué y lo besé, continuamos besándonos, escuchamos la campana y alguien se paró a nuestro lado mientras se 'limpiaba la garganta' -James y Carlos o el profesor-.

"Hola chicos" -James-.

Kendall y yo nos separamos y miramos a James, Carlos estaba a su lado. "Hola" saludé.

"¿Qué hacen?" preguntó Carlos.

"¿Qué parece que hacemos?" preguntó Kendall.

"Entremos al salón mejor" dije.

Todos entramos al salón y nos sentamos, el profesor entró un momento después y comenzó la clase. Hoy es el día en que debemos entregar el proyecto, llegó el turno de Kendall y mío, nos levantamos y expusimos lo que habíamos hecho, entregamos las notas y el resto del proyecto al profesor y nos volvimos a sentar, fuimos los últimos, la campana sonó y salimos del salón, Kendall y yo nos despedimos de nuestros amigos y fuimos a mi auto.

"¿Irás a tu casa hoy o te quedarás en mi casa?" pregunté.

"Creo que me quedaré en tu casa otra vez, voy a esperar que me llame mi mamá o mi papá y se disculpen o algo"

"Está bien"

Llegamos a mi casa, parqueé el auto y entramos al lugar, subimos a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me tiré en mi cama seguido de un respiro largo y fuerte.

"¿Por qué siempre que llegas te tiras en tu cama?" preguntó Kendall.

"Me libera de todo el estrés y la tensión del día"

"Oh" Kendall se acercó y se sentó a mi lado en la cama. "Creo saber algo mejor para quitarte el estrés y la tensión del día".

Levanté mis cejas, me senté y lo miré. "¿A sí? ¿Y qué cosa es?"

"Un beso"

Sonreí y rodé mis ojos, me acerqué y nos besamos tiernamente por un rato, nos separamos, aún teníamos nuestras frentes juntas.

"Oye Logie… ¿Recuerdas que hoy hablé con CJ?" me preguntó.

"Si, ¿Qué pasa con eso?"

"No quiero que te preocupes por eso, es solo una sorpresa"

"Está bien" -aún no confío totalmente en Kendall, pero ya veremos que hace para ganarse mi confianza-.

Kendall me dio una pequeña sonrisa, nos recostamos en mi cama, encendí el televisor mientras esperábamos a papá -el nos ayudará con el proyecto de química- me dormí en los brazos de Kendall con mi cabeza en su pecho -es tan cómodo y se siente tan bien dormir en otra persona- mientras me sobaba el brazo con su mano.

Media hora después escuché la puerta del auto de mi papá cerrarse, me desperté y vi a Kendall mirándome.

"¿Qué tanto miras?" pregunté.

"A ti"

"¿Y por qué?"

"Te ves tierno cuando duermes"

-ay Kendall-. "Vamos abajo, mi padre ya llegó y tenemos que hacer el proyecto de química"

Los dos nos levantamos y bajamos. Estuvimos casi tres horas haciendo el proyecto de química -¡Nos quedó excelente!-, al terminar, mi padre se fue de nuevo a trabajar y Kendall y yo subimos a mi habitación.

El resto del día lo pasamos en mi cama viendo televisión y de vez en cuando besándonos -¿Nos besamos mucho?- (1).

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap. Ahora las PDC's y aclaraciones.

(1) ¿Hago que Kendall y Logan se besen mucho?

PDC's:

1 PDC: ¿Que crees que pase en el próximo cap?

2 PDC: ¿Creen que la primera vez de Kogan será pronto?

3 PDC: ¿Creen que exagero las cosas con el humor de Logan?

Sin mas me voy.

BYE


	4. Palabras importantes

Bueno, volví, escribí este cap en un día, estaba inspirado y espero que les guste.

* * *

_4 Capítulo: Palabras importantes_

* * *

PDV Logan

Al día siguiente, Kendall se despertó, se bañó y luego lo hice yo, bajamos a desayunar, y luego nos fuimos al colegio. El día pasó muy bien, pero al final del día se puso mejor, Kendall desapareció por un momento -me hizo esperar en el auto-, luego volvió, yo estaba apoyado en una puerta esperándolo, el se paró enfrente de mí y me mostró algo, era una cajita de terciopelo azul.

"¿Recuerdas qué ayer hablé con CJ?" me preguntó.

"Si"

"Esto es de lo que hablamos", me pasó la cajita. "Ábrela por favor".

La abrí, vi lo que había dentro de ella, mi cara se iluminó, mi mandíbula inferior cayó, sentí unas lagrimas caer por mis mejillas. "Dios mío Kendall"

"¿Te gusta?"

"Me encanta Kendall, es hermoso", ¿Ya les dije? No. Es un collar de plata, con un dije de corazón y tiene grabado 'confía en mí'.

"Te dije que haría todo lo posible para que confíes en mi, este collar te recordará que siempre puedes confiar en mí, espero que eso ayude un poco"

"¡Claro que confiaré en ti Kendall!" exclamé, lo abracé fuertemente y lo besé.

"Me alegra que te guste"

Después de eso fuimos a mi casa, hicimos las tareas y decidimos salir un rato, fuimos al centro comercial que primero conocí aquí en Minnesota. Nos encontramos con James y Carlos, los vi saliendo de una tienda para bebés -¿Apenas tiene tres meses y ya está comprando cosas para el bebé?-, fuimos hacia ellos y los saludamos.

"Hola chicos, ¿Qué compraron?" saludé y pregunté.

"Hola Logan, no encontramos nada, a Carlos no le gustó nada de lo que vio" respondió James

"Espera, ¿Qué tienes en el cuello?" preguntó Carlos.

Sonreí al recordar el collar y miré a Kendall, el me sonrió y me abrazó mas fuerte por la cintura. "Es un collar que me dio Kendall, me recuerda que puedo confiar en él"

Carlos lo tomó en sus manos y lo observó. "Está hermoso"

Asentí entusiasmado. De repente me encontraba hablando con Carlos, James y Kendall delante de nosotros hablando.

"Oye Logan, quería invitarte a que vayas con nosotros al ultrasonido del bebé, el día que descubriremos el sexo, ¿Quieres venir?" me ofreció Carlos.

"¡Claro!" respondí emocionado.

El resto de la tarde estuvimos caminando por el centro comercial, comimos algo y luego nos fuimos para nuestras casas.

* * *

_Dos meses después:_

Hoy es el día en que James y Carlos conocerán el sexo del bebé, me llamaron temprano para que estuviera listo -adiós sueño extra del sábado-, me recogieron en el auto de James -Carlos en serio está engordando, pero no le puedo decir eso o llorará, y mucho-. Al llegar al hospital entramos directo a la sala de maternidad, luego una doctora nos llamó a una sala con un ecógrafo, la doctora le pidió a Carlos acostarse en la camilla y levantarse la camisa, luego le echó gel en el estomago, el cual hizo que Carlos se estremeciera un poco -está frío-, luego puso el láser en su estómago y en la pantalla se vio un pequeño bulto con forma de bebé -he leído mucho de medicina y se identificar el sexo de un bebé-.

"Es…" comenzó la doctora pero la interrumpí.

"Una niña" interrumpí.

La doctora me miró sorprendida y me sonrió, yo lo devolví la sonrisa y miré a Carlos.

"¡Te lo dije!" exclamó Carlos emocionado a James. "¡Me debes diez dólares!"

"Está bien, tienes razón, pero el próximo si será un niño"

Todos nos reímos, la doctora le dio a Carlos una toalla para que se limpiara el estómago. Fuimos al auto y James comenzó a conducir a mi casa, Carlos se sentó en el asiento trasero conmigo pues James no quería que se hiciera adelante por el bulto en su estómago, porque 'de pronto tenemos un accidente y el bebé queda aplastado entre Carlos y el frente del auto', Carlos se veía un poco molesto pero no mucho.

"¿Cómo vas con Kendall?" me preguntó Carlos.

"Bien, hemos vivido juntos desde hace dos meses, pero casi no peleamos" respondí.

"¿Y… ya tuvieron su ''primera vez''?" preguntó Carlos.

"Carlos" respondió James como regañándolo.

"¿Qué? Sólo tengo curiosidad" respondió Carlos. "¿Y bien?"

"P-pues hace cómo dos semanas Kendall me pidió que hiciéramos el amor, pero yo le dije que no" respondí nervioso -¿Por qué estoy hablándoles de mi vida sexual? No sé, pero me estoy sintiendo un poco liberado-.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Carlos.

"Aún no estoy listo para eso"

"¿No confías en él?"

"¡Claro que confío en él! Cuando me dio el collar recuperé toda la confianza en él, es solo que… no me siento listo para hacer el amor con Kendall, creo que… falta que los dos digamos 'algo' importante para que yo sienta que estamos haciendo el amor y no solo estamos teniendo sexo" respondí.

"Te entiendo, James y yo no lo hicimos hasta que él lo dijo"

Llegamos a mi casa, me bajé y siguieron a la casa de James, entré y subí directo a mi habitación. Kendall ha vivido con nosotros desde hace dos meses, sus padres han tratado de hacer que vuelva, la 'primera vez' lo hizo, pero un día después me llamó y me pidió volver. Kendall estaba despierto y viendo televisión, sonrió cuando me vio entrar.

"Hola Logie"

"H-hola"

"¿Entonces?"

"¿E-entonces qué?"

"¿Niño o niña?"

"N-niña"

Kendall se levantó y me miró a los ojos como revisando que todo estuviera bien. "¿Estás bien? Te ves nervioso"

"N-no, ¿Podemos hablar?"

La cara de Kendall se tensionó, nos sentamos en mi cama y lo miré a los ojos, estaban llenos de miedo y angustia.

"¿Terminarás conmigo?" preguntó nervioso, asustado y angustiado de repente.

"¿Qué? ¡No!" respondí, Kendall se relajó, el miedo y la angustia desaparecieron de sus ojos en ese instante.

"¿Entonces qué sucede?"

"¿Recuerdas que hace dos semanas me pediste que hiciéramos el amor?"

"Si"

"¿Y que yo te dije que no porque no me sentía listo para hacerlo?"

"¿A dónde va todo esto?"

"Necesito que primero me digas 'algo' para que pueda sentir que estamos haciendo el amor y no solo tenemos sexo"

"¿Y qué es ese 'algo'?"

"Kendall" dije decepcionado -¿Cómo es qué Kendall no sabe que decir para que yo sienta que hacemos el amor y no tenemos sexo?-.

"Logan no se a que te refieres con 'algo'"

Suspiré. "Tendrás que averiguarlo tú mismo"

* * *

PDV Kendall

¿Qué es lo que quiere que yo le diga? Logie me estás confundiendo.

Logan se acercó, puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me besó, yo lo abracé por la cintura. Nos besamos por un rato hasta que la mamá de Logan entró e hizo que nos separáramos. ¿Cuándo le dijimos sobre nuestra relación? Fue hace un mes, no fue fácil, pero sus padres lo aceptaron, además creo que ellos ya sabían que Logan era homosexual, pues él les había dicho hace un tiempo.

"Chicos, bajen a desayunar"

"Ya vamos mamá" respondió Logan al separarse de mis labios.

Joanna salió y bajó a la cocina de nuevo, Logan me miró a los ojos de nuevo, con sus hermosos y tiernos ojos color chocolate.

"¿Aún no sabes qué quiero que me digas?" me preguntó.

Negué con mi cabeza y bajé la mirada, el levantó mi cabeza con su dedo índice y volvió a mirarme con sus hermosos ojos chocolate -cielos, ¡Amo esos ojos!-.

"Kendall, no estoy enojado contigo, no te sientas mal, ya averiguarás lo que debes decirme"

Logan se levantó y bajó a desayunar, cuando estaba fuera de la habitación, tomé mi celular y marqué el número de James, nos hemos vuelto muy buenos amigos desde que salgo con Logan -no me mal interpreten, así tuviera que aguantarme el odio de la gente saldría con Logan-.

"_Hola Kendall_"

"Hola James, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"_Claro_"

"Es que Logan hace un momento hablé con Logan porque hace dos semanas le pedí que tuviéramos nuestra 'primera vez', el me dijo que quiere sentir que yo le hago el amor y no es simplemente sexo, y quiere que le diga 'algo' para que el sienta eso, pero no sé que es ese 'algo'. ¿Tú sabes qué es?"

"_Es lo mismo que Carlos y yo, el quiere que le digas que…_"

"¿James?"

"_…_"

Se cortó, ya estaba a punto de saber que quiere Logan -maldita señal asquerosa-, traté de llamar a James de nuevo, pero no contestó. Bajé a desayunar, me senté al lado de Logan y lo hice, un rato después recibí una llamada, es James, me levanté y salí de la casa para atender a James sin que Logan me escuchara.

"Aló"

"_¡Debo decirte rápido, Carlos quiere que tu lo descubras solo!_"

"¡Pues dime!"

"_El quiere que le digas que lo amas, que lo necesitas y que quieres estar con él por mucho tiempo, sin irte al borde con el matrimonio claro_"

"Gracias"

"_¡James, te dije que no!_" se escuchó al fondo y luego colgué.

Así que eso es, Logan quiere saber que lo amo, que lo necesito y que en serio quiero estar con él, pues eso haré, planearé algo, y ya se cuando decírselo. Mañana cumplimos dos meses juntos, perfecto para decirle que lo amo, ¡Será el mejor día de su vida!, y se justo que regalo darle.

Volví a entrar a la casa y fui a desayunar, Logan ya había terminado, pues ya no estaba en la mesa, comí mi cereal y subí a la habitación de Logan, lo encontré en la cama viendo televisión.

"Hola Logie"

"Hola, ¿Quién te llamó?"

"M-mis papás de nuevo, querían decirme lo mismo de siempre" mentí.

"Oh… ¿Oye, si recuerdas que día es mañana?"

"No"

"¡Kendall!"

"Cálmate, claro que lo recuerdo, es nuestro aniversario"

Me acosté al lado de Logan y lo abracé por la cintura, el se acomodó con su cabeza en mi pecho y se durmió rápidamente.

Mañana me levantaré temprano, le haré el desayuno y luego me iré a comprar el regalo, llamaré a un restaurante que le gusta a Logan y haré una reservación, y le daré el regalo al final de la comida.

Todo el día estuvimos en la casa de Logan, vimos televisión, hablamos un poco, comimos y al final del día fuimos a dormir, obviamente en camas separadas, Logan y yo no dormiremos juntos hasta que tengamos nuestra 'primera vez'.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me desperté antes que Logan, me bañé, me vestí y bajé a hacerle el desayuno, le hice su plato favorito: pancakes, los hice con chips de chocolate por dentro y le escribí 'FELIZ DÍA' en el de arriba, le serví un poco de jugo en un vaso, tomé el plato en el que estaban junto con el vaso y subí, entré a la habitación, puse todo en una mesa y fui a despertar a Logan.

"Logie… despierta Logie"

Logan gruñó pero abrió sus ojos y me miró. "Hola Kenny"

"Siéntate, te hice el desayuno"

Logan hizo lo que le pedí, yo tomé el plato y el vaso y se los pasé.

"_feliz día_" leyó Logan lo que había escrito en la cima. "Feliz día Kenny"

Le di un beso en la mejilla, tomé un tenedor, partí un pedazo y se lo di en la boca. Todos los pancakes se los di, al terminar le dije que debía irme a arreglar unas cosas importantes, el no se preocupó más y me dejo ir.

* * *

Llegué al centro comercial, fui a una joyería que no era muy cara, pero tenía cosas muy lindas.

"Buenos días, ¿Puedo ayudarte?" me saludó la chica que trabajaba en el lugar.

"Hola, estoy buscando un anillo para mi novio"

"¿Es un anillo de compromiso o un anillo para un regalo de aniversario?"

"Para un aniversario"

"Está bien, sígueme"

La chica me llevó a una vitrina con anillos, ya que el collar se lo di de plata, le daré el anillo de oro. Mientras miraba la vitrina, vi un anillo que hacía juego con el collar.

"¿Cuánto vale ese anillo?" le pregunté señalando el anillo.

"Mira: hay una promoción, el anillo con cualquier grabado por doscientos dólares"

"¡Qué bien! Entonces me lo llevo"

La chica sacó el anillo de la vitrina y lo guardo en una cajita. "¿Qué quieres que tenga grabado?"

"Quiero que diga 'Te amo'"

La chica sonrió. "Está bien, puedes venir en dos horas y estará listo"

"Gracias"

Le pasé el dinero y me fui.

* * *

Dos horas después volví a la joyería, entré y saludé a la chica, ella me entregó una cajita roja, me despedí y me dirigí a la casa de mi novio -¡Cielos como se sintió bien decir eso!-, al llegar subí a la habitación de Logan, guardé bien la cajita para que no la encuentre, me acosté a su lado y lo abracé.

"¿Preparado para esta noche?"

"No, no sé qué vamos a hacer"

"Tu solo ponte lindo"

El resto de la tarde estuvimos viendo televisión, a las siete nos levantamos y nos organizamos, antes de salir tomé la cajita y la guarde en un bolsillo dentro de mi chaqueta, fuimos al auto, nos subimos y conduje al restaurante que le gusta a Logan. Al llegar nos bajamos del auto, entramos al lugar y nos llevaron a nuestra mesa. Ordenamos la comida y hablamos hasta que la trajeron, comimos y pedimos el postre, cuando terminamos pedí la cuenta, pagué y salimos, lo llevé a un parque y nos sentamos en una silla, lo abracé por la cintura y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

"¿Te gustó la comida?" pregunté.

"Si" respondió. "Emm… Kendall, ¿Ya sabes…?"

"Shhh, no hables, te tengo un regalo, cierra los ojos", lo hizo y saqué la cajita de mi bolsillo, abrí la caja y la puse ante su cara. "Abre los ojos Logie", los abrió y vio el anillo.

"Ay Dios mío Kendall" dijo atónito.

"¿Te gusta?"

"Me encanta" respondió aún atónito.

Tomé su mano derecha y puse el anillo en su dedo medio. "Logan, desde el primer día que te vi me enamore de ti, de tus ojos y tu sonrisa. _**Te amo**_ Logan Henderson. _**Te necesito **_Logan y en serio quiero estar contigo", Logan lloraba de felicidad, puse mis manos en su cara y limpie las lagrimas con mis pulgares. "No llores, me vas a hacer llorar", le pedí feliz de su actitud.

"K-Kendall, _**también Te amo**_, _**también te necesito**_, no quiero hacerte llorar pero es que… no lo sé Kenny, ¡Estoy muy emocionado!"

"_Te amo_" le dije.

"_También te amo_" respondió.

Nos besamos por un rato, luego volvimos a su casa. Sip, este día fue excelente, pero espero que se ponga aún mejor, amo a Logan y espero que hoy podamos tener nuestra 'primera vez', y que el sienta que les estoy haciendo el amor y no es solo sexo.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, el próximo cap sera un poco corto, ya tengo el nombre pero no se los diré, aquí las PDC's:

1 PDC: ¿Cuál crees que será el nombre del próximo cap?

2 PDC: ¿Te gustaron los regalos de Kendall?

3 PDC: ¿Cómo va el fic hasta ahora?

Sin mas me voy, BYE


	5. Nuestra primera vez

Bueno gente, muchos revew me decían que el cap se llamaría _Primera vez_, pues es correcto, pero ahí esta el nombre, espero que les guste. Y les tengo un sorpresa en los ultimos parrafos ;).

* * *

_5 Capítulo: Nuestra primera vez_

* * *

PDV Logan

¡Lo dijo! ¡Por fin lo dijo! ¡Kendall me ama y me necesita! ¡Y me dio un anillo! Lo amo.

Fuimos de nuevo al auto, nos subimos y Kendall condujo a mi casa de nuevo, mi sonrisa nunca desapareciendo de mi cara igual que la de Kendall. Al llegar nos bajamos y fuimos directo a mi habitación.

"Logie, ¿Podemos hablar?"

"Claro"

Nos sentamos en mi cama y tomó mis manos. "Logie, hace dos semanas te dije que hiciéramos el amor, pero no me di cuenta que para hacer el amor primero hay que saber que tu pareja te ama. Hace un rato te dije y te lo repito: te amo, te necesito, y no quiero separarme de ti, así que quiero mostrarte cuanto te amo _haciéndote el amor_"

"…" ¿Ahora qué le digo?, me congelé, miré a sus ojos verdes suplicantes y llenos de esperanza y amor. "Kenny, si quiero hacerte el amor, sé que me amas y no dudo eso, pero no sé cómo empezar"

"No te preocupes, acuéstate y déjate llevar" me dijo Kendall.

Confiaré en él, después de todo se ganó mi confianza y lo amo. Me acosté bien, Kendall se levantó, cerró la puerta con seguro y volvió a la cama, luego se posó encima de mí y comenzó a besarme, abrí mi boca para abrirle paso a su lengua, para uno de esos besos que solo Kendall sabe darme, empezó a desvestirme, primero me quitó la camisa, lo cual yo también le hice, luego me quitó los zapatos y las medias, y luego el pantalón, luego se quitó los suyos y los tiró a un lugar incierto.

"¿Vas bien?" me preguntó.

"S-si, solo un poco n-nervioso"

Kendall asintió y siguió besándome, cambiamos de posición, me senté en su abdomen, frotando mi entrada contra su miembro.

"L-Logie, no ha-hagas eso p-por favor"

"¿No te gusta?"

"S-si, pero me e-excita demasiado, ¡C-creo que voy a e-explotar!"

Me reí un poco y pare lo que hacía, me retiré un poco y le bajé los bóxers.

"¡Kendall!" exclamé cuando vi su miembro.

"¿¡Qué pasó?!" preguntó asustado.

"¡Es enorme!" le dije refiriéndome al tamaño de su miembro erecto, ¡Es enorme, mide como veintiséis centímetros! El mío si acaso mide diecinueve y es mucho.

"Lo sé" respondió orgulloso.

Lo mire enojado y asustado, esto de seguro va a doler. "Kendall me va a doler mucho"

"No te dolerá, lo haré lo más suave que pueda"

"E-está bien"

Subí y seguí besándolo, volvimos a cambiar de posiciones y ahora el terminó de desnudarme.

"Cielos Logan eres hermoso"

Sentí mis mejillas ruborizarse, Kendall se acercó y me besó. Sacó un tarro de lubricante de no sé donde, y untó un poco en sus dedos, mientras lo hacía comencé a detallar todo su cuerpo, Kendall tiene los pectorales y los abdominales bien marcados, sus brazos son fuertes y tiene lindas piernas, no pude evitar ver su miembro de nuevo y ponerme aún más nervioso.

"Separa las piernas Logie"

Doble mis rodillas y separé mis piernas, dejando mi entrada a la vista, sentí a Kendall observándome en ese lugar y me puse más nervioso, así que me tapé con mis dos manos.

"Logie no estés nervioso, recuerda que estamos haciendo el amor" me dijo mientras quitaba mis manos.

Cerré mis ojos, respiré hondo y suspiré fuertemente. Sentí el dedo de Kendall rodeando mi entrada, luego empujando para entrar, cuando estuvo dentro empezó a moverse de adentro hacia afuera, luego un segundo dedo, y con este empezó a hacer movimientos de tijeras.

"¡Ahh Kendall!" gemí de dolor.

"Si te duele mucho paramos"

"N-no, s-sigue"

Y así lo hizo, luego un tercer dedo fue adherido, no pude si quiera gemir de dolor, estos tres empezó a separarlos y juntarlos para dilatar mi interior, el dolor es insoportable, pero no me detendré.

"K-Kenny, estoy l-listo"

Kendall me miró y me sonrió, se levantó y untó un poco de lubricante en su mano, luego lo untó en su pene completamente.

"¿No pensaras meterlo todo?" pregunté asustado.

"Si estoy pensando eso"

"¡No cabe Kendall, es demasiado largo!"

"No te preocupes, solo relájate y dolerá menos"

Respiré hondo de nuevo y me relajé, Kendall alineó su miembro contra mi entrada y comenzó a empujar despacio y suavemente, yo puse mis piernas en su cintura, mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y mi cabeza en su hombro, cuando estuvo completamente dentro -o lo que cabía de su miembro dentro de mí- se detuvo, se separó de mi cuerpo y levantó su pecho.

"Te dije que si cabía completamente" me dijo.

"¿Entró todo?"

"Sip" respondió y volvió a la posición en que estábamos.

Kendall no se mueve, estamos ahí sin movernos, pues nunca antes he hecho esto, estoy sintiendo un gran ardor y dolor en mi entrada y dentro de mí en mí abdomen bajo, cuando sentí que podía moverse le dije.

"Kenny, p-puedes moverte"

"¿Seguro?"

"S-sí, pero hazlo despacio"

Y empezó, Kendall se movía lento y suave, empezó a salir de mi interior hasta que solo la cabeza de su miembro quedó dentro, luego entró de nuevo, y así siguió, despacio, el dolor desaparecía y era reemplazado por placer.

"Kenny más rápido" le pedí.

Comenzó a acelerar, cada vez más rápido y más duro, me sentí desesperado, Kendall no iba lo suficientemente rápido para mí.

"¡Kendall más rápido!" le pedí de nuevo un poco desesperado.

"Tranquilo, no quiero lastimarte"

Siguió acelerando, pero yo no sentía que fuera suficiente, estoy desesperado, ¡Necesito que se mueva más rápido y más fuerte!

"¡Demonios Kendall! ¿¡No puedes más rápido y más fuerte?!" pregunté desesperado por placer.

"Ya voy lo más rápido que puedo Logie"

"¡Pues no es suficiente!" respondí entre gemidos.

"Espera, ¿Quieres más placer?" me preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Sí!"

Kendall tomó mi miembro y comenzó a mover su mano de arriba a abajo. Sentí que ya no podía más, tenía el placer que quería, pero en un punto Kendall logró darme más al golpear un punto dentro de mí.

"¡Kendall!" grité cuando mi próstata fue golpead -que bueno que mis padres no están en casa-, reforcé mi agarré a su cuello y cintura y tapé mi boca con su hombro para tapar los gritos y gemidos.

Pero Kendall no había terminado, en cada embestida me golpeaba en ese punto, hasta que no pude más.

"K-Kenny, e-estoy c-cerca" le advertí al sentir que no podía más.

"Dame tu semen Logie" me pidió, miré a sus ojos, estaban llenos de lujuria y placer.

Y así lo hice, me vine en su mano y en mi estómago, segundos después sentí mi interior llenarse con el semen de Kendall, los dos gemimos, yo al sentir mi interior llenarse y Kendall al venirse dentro de mí. Cansado, Kendall se dejó caer encima de mí, nuestras respiraciones agitadas y nuestros cuerpos llenos de sudor y de mi semen.

"Eso fue fantástico" me dijo.

"Lo sé, pero mañana me dolerá, y mucho"

"Eres el mejor con el que he hecho esto Logie" me dijo.

"Kenny, ya puedes salir" le dije aún sintiendo su miembro en mi interior.

"Oh, lo siento"

Kendall salió y se tumbó a mi lado, me acurruqué en sus brazos, pero siento que olvidamos algo, bueno no importa.

"Esta fue la mejor noche de mi vida" le dije.

"Y espero darte muchas más como esta"

"Gracias" de repente recordé otra razón por la cual había estado aplazando este momento. "¿No me abandonarás ahora cierto?"

"¡No Logan! ¡Te amo y nunca te dejaré!" respondió Kendall y me besó tiernamente en los labios.

Kendall tomó las cobijas, nos cobijó a los dos y me besó en la frente, mejilla y en los labios nuevamente.

"Te amo" me dijo.

"Yo también te amo" respondí y me dormí.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me desperté aún en los brazos de Kendall, anoche fue nuestra 'primera vez' y aun sigo cansado de eso, fue excelente, pero no creo que pueda caminar.

"Por fin despiertas dormilón"

"Buenos días a ti también"

"Lo siento, buenos días Logie" me saludó. "¿Quieres… bañarte conmigo?" me preguntó nervioso.

Por primera vez no me sentí nervioso, me levanté seguido de Kendall y fuimos al baño, no tuvimos que desvestirnos pues dormimos desnudos, entramos a la ducha, abrí el agua caliente y luego la enfrié un poco con fría para no quemarme, entré seguido de Kendall.

"Estas caminando raro" me dijo.

"¿Por culpa de quien?" le pregunté. "Te dije que no lo metieras todo, ahora estoy lastimado y todos me mirarán raro en la escuela"

"No me culpes, tú eras el que me gritaba '_¡Oh Kendall más rápido, más fuerte!_'"

"¡Tu no me dabas suficiente placer!"

"Está bien, está bien, cálmate, la próxima vez será mejor"

Terminamos de bañarnos, salimos de la ducha y nos vestimos, bajamos, comimos algo, volvimos a subir y fuimos al baño a cepillarnos los dientes, yo siempre caminando con dolor y lastimado adonde fuéramos, Kendall sonreía y yo cuando podía lo miraba con enojo, lo cual le quitaba esa sonrisa de la cara -¡Quita esa sonrisa de tu cara, no es para nada gracioso!-, tomamos nuestras cosas y fuimos a mi auto. Kendall condujo a la escuela, al llegar busqué el auto de James, vi que apenas estaban bajándose de él, nos bajamos y los esperamos en la entrada de la escuela.

"Hola chicos" saludó James.

"Hola" saludamos Kendall y yo al unísono.

Los cuatro entramos, James y Kendall fueron a sus casilleros y Carlos y yo a los nuestros.

"¿Así que ya lo hicieron eh?" preguntó Carlos.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Estas caminando como yo lo hacía cuando James y yo lo hicimos por primera vez" respondió.

"¿Se me nota mucho?" pregunté nervioso.

"Si, ¿Sabes que puedes hacer?"

"¿Qué?" pregunté emocionado.

"Irte para tu casa y esperar a que el dolor pase para que no te miren raro"

Le di una palmada en la cabeza. "No puedo hacer eso, debo tener un registro perfecto para entrar más fácil a la escuela de medicina"

"Bueno, vale la pena soportar eso con tal de recordar esa maravillosa noche"

"Lo sé"

"De seguro el condón quedó destruido después de eso" dijo divertido -oh no-, mis ojos se abrieron cuando recordé, ¡Kendall no usó condón! "Oh no Logan"

"¡Sabía que se nos olvidaba algo!" exclamé nervioso.

"¡Logan podrías estar embarazado!"

"¡Oh no Carlos!" exclamé aún más nervioso.

"Hay una tienda cerca, a la hora del almuerzo podemos ir y comprar una prueba de embarazo si quieres"

"Está bien, pero no le puedes decir a nadie, ni siquiera a James, ¿Me oíste?"

Carlos asintió, cerramos nuestros casilleros y fuimos al salón de química, allí estaban James y Kendall hablando de no sé que, nos sentamos al frente de nuestros respectivos novios, ellos corrieron sus sillas para adelante y pusieron sus cabezas en nuestros hombros.

"¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?" me preguntó Kendall.

"Carlos y yo estábamos hablando de unas cosas"

"¿Qué cosas?"

"Nada importante"

"Logie, sé que me estás mintiendo"

Miré a Carlos y él me asintió, después de todo si estoy embarazado es de Kendall. "Acompáñame, te digo afuera"

Los dos salimos del salón, antes de salir le dije a Carlos en el oído '_no le digas a James ni a Erin o Katelyn por favor, solo Kendall puede saber_'.

"¿Y bien?"

"Kenny… no usaste condón"

Los ojos de Kendall se abrieron al ver que era cierto. "Oh no Logan, ¡Podrías estar embarazado!"

"Lo sé, ¿Cálmate si? En la hora del almuerzo iré con Carlos a una tienda cercana por una prueba de embarazo"

"Ok"

Lo abracé y le di un pequeño beso en los labios antes de entrar al salón de nuevo, nos sentamos y vimos a James y Carlos besándose -ay Dios se ven tan lindos-.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo Carlos y yo salimos directo para la tienda, compramos la prueba de embarazo, volvimos a la escuela y fuimos al baño más cercano.

"Carlos ve por Kendall por favor" le pedí antes de hacer la prueba.

Carlos fue por Kendall, un momento después volvieron los dos y Carlos fue a comer algo, el bebé tenía hambre.

"¿Preparado?" me preguntó.

"Si" respondí.

Entré al baño, cerré la puerta, hice lo que tenía que hacer y salí, la prueba se demora unos diez o veinte minutos así que la guarde en mi maletín, fuimos a la cafetería y comimos algo, nos sentamos con nuestros amigos.

"Hola chicos, ¿Donde estaban?" preguntó Erin.

"Emm… estábamos…" traté de responder.

"¿¡Carlos como vas con el embarazo?!" preguntó Kendall desesperado para cambiar de tema.

Erin nos miró confundida, pero bueno, Kendall logró evadir el tema -gracias-.

"Bien… ¡Oh lo olvide! ¡Ya sabemos el sexo del bebé!" dijo Carlos con emoción.

Y de repente nos encontrábamos hablando de nombres y donde comprar cosas para niñas, Carlos se veía muy feliz, y todos lo estábamos, pero recordé lo que Kendall y yo estábamos esperando: la prueba de embarazo.

"Emm… chicos, Kendall y yo debemos hacer algo importante, nos vemos en clase" nos disculpé y saqué a Kendall de la cafetería.

Fuimos al baño, cerramos la puerta con seguro y saqué la prueba de mi maletín sin observarla.

"Prométeme algo" le pedí a Kendall.

"Dime"

"Si sale positivo, no me abandonaras"

Kendall me abrazó. "Nunca haría eso Logie, te amo y si estas embarazado te amaré aun mas, aunque no creo que sea posible amarte más. Y también amaré a nuestro bebé"

"Bueno, miremos el resultado"

Destapé la parte donde muestra el resultado, ¿Y? Positivo.

"Positivo" dije.

"Sip, tendremos un bebé"

"Vamos a clase, esta tarde hablaremos"

Fuimos a clase, me senté al lado de Carlos y le pasé la prueba sí que alguien nos viera, él la miró y luego a mí con sus ojos abiertos, yo le asentí, me devolvió la prueba y yo volví a guardarla.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, PDC's:

1 PDC: ¿Cómo te pareció la escena Kogan?

2 PDC: ¿Cuales nombres te gustarían para el o la bebé Kogan?

Y bueno, esas son, en el próximo hay otra sorpresa!

BYE


	6. Los nueve meses del embarazo

Bueno, aquí esta el sexto cap, en el cap pasado les dije que les tenía otra sorpresa en este, pero en realidad son ¡3!, bueno espero que les guste y nos leemos abajo jaja.

* * *

_6 Capítulo: Los nueve meses del embarazo_

* * *

PDV Logan

Al llegar a mi casa, Kendall y yo fuimos a mi habitación, mis padres han estado fuera por dos días trabajando. Nos sentamos en mi cama, o nuestra cama de ahora en adelante, y lo abracé inmediatamente, antes de empezar a llorar en su pecho empapando toda su camisa.

"No llores Logie, todo estará bien"

"N-no es cierto, a-ahora mi c-carrera está a-arruinada Kenny"

"Cálmate por favor, tu carrera está bien todavía"

"¿Y el bebé? ¿Qué haremos con él o ella?"

"Tenemos tres opciones Logie, podemos darlo en adopción, o podemos quedárnoslo y cuidarlo nosotros"

"¿Y la tercera?"

"La tercera es el aborto, pero no mataré a un bebé inocente"

"Yo tampoco quiero matarlo"

"¿Tu qué quieres, quedárnoslo o darlo en adopción?"

"Es mi primer hijo, quiero cuidarlo y verlo crecer"

"Entonces eso haremos Logie, cuidaremos a nuestro hijo y lo amaremos, y todo lo haremos juntos"

Lo besé mostrándole que estaba de acuerdo, aún quedan tres meses de escuela y cinco del año, así que estaré un mes en vacaciones y tres meses embarazado en la universidad el próximo año, espero tener tiempo para mi familia y para el estudio.

Ahora debemos pensar como decírselo a nuestros padres sin que nos maten.

"Kenny, aún tenemos un problema"

"¿Cuál?"

"Nuestros padres, ¿Cómo les diremos esto?"

"Mis padres no importan, los tuyos si, ellos son más importantes, me recibieron y me dejaron estar contigo. Cuando lleguen les diremos, se que lo entenderán y estarán felices por nosotros"

"Que bien sabes manejar las cosas"

"Todo por ti Logie"

* * *

_9 meses después:_

PDV Kendall

Sin darme cuenta Logan engordó, tuvo cambios de humor, comía cosas extrañas y todo lo relacionado con un embarazo. Hoy es el día del nacimiento y estamos en el hospital, Logan está calmado pero en cualquier momento pueden empezar las contracciones, mientras esperamos empecé a recordar los nueve meses del embarazo de Logan.

1er: Logan vomitaba mucho, todas las mañanas antes del desayuno y todas las noches antes de acostarnos a dormir, fue un mes horrible, pero él me advirtió que esto no era nada y que aun faltaba lo peor.

2do mes: El vomito seguía pero disminuyo, ahora empezaba a tener muchos mareos y dolores de cabeza, tuvimos un accidente en la escuela: se vomitó enfrente de todo el salón, fue asqueroso. De vez en cuando hacíamos el amor, pero no mucho, pues Logan terminaba muy cansado. Decidimos que en el cuarto mes les diremos a los padres de Logan sobre el bebé.

3er mes: El vomito paró, pero Logan seguía mareado y con dolores de cabeza, según el insoportables, además los cambios de humor llegaron, una vez le dije que se veía un poquito gordo y comenzó a llorar, tuve que calmarlo, lo peor es que fue en la escuela y todos nos miraban raro -idiotas-. A Carlos le falta solo un mes para que la bebé nazca y en serio está gordo -no puedo imaginar a Logie ahí-, Logan y yo fuimos escogidos para ser los padrinos, y James organizó un baby-shower para celebrar, Logan y yo les conseguimos ropa muy linda y unos juguetes. Ese día, mi novio y Carlos hablaron todo lo que pudieron de bebés.

4to mes: Horrible, el día que le dijimos a los padres de Logan fue el único día lindo, ellos se emocionaron y nos abrazaron, dijeron que sería grandioso y que cuando lo necesitáramos cuidarían al bebé. El resto fue horrible, Logan llora por todo, se enoja por todo, se ríe por todo y así con todas las emociones posibles. Llegó el día del nacimiento de nuestra ahijada, es hermosa, se parece mucho a Carlos, solo que en femenino, la llamaron Cindy, _Cindy Maslow Pena_.

5to mes: Llegó el día que tanto esperé, el día en que sabríamos si tendríamos un niño o una niña, ¿Y? ¡Tendremos una niña! Logan está muy emocionado, y me pidió que fuéramos de compras para nuestra hija. También decidimos que debíamos mudarnos a nuestra propia casa, pues necesitamos más espacio para la bebé y más habitaciones.

6to mes: Ahora Logan está más gordito, yo le digo que se ve tierno pero él dice todo lo contrario -es muy terco-, pero la mejor noticia de este mes fue que Logan pasó el examen de admisión para la escuela de medicina, está muy feliz y en poco tiempo empiezan las clases, el único problema que tenemos es el embarazo de Logan y que cuando nuestra hija nazca Logan tendrá que descansar mucho, pero seguirá yendo a la universidad.

7to mes: Bueno, Logan está completamente gordo, a mi me parece que se ve hermoso, pero él sigue diciendo todo lo contrario. He estado pensando en hacer un baby-shower, pero no sé cuándo. Encontramos una casa cerca de la universidad a la que irá Logan; yo aún no se que estudiar, y no lo haré hasta que Logan termine la universidad, pues le prometí que cuidaría la bebé mientras el estudia.

8to mes: Decidí hacerle el baby-shower a Logan, el día que lo hice el estaba muy feliz, James y Carlos llevaron a su hija, ya tiene 4 meses y está hermosa, es muy alegre. Logan estaba muy feliz con los regalos, llevaron ropa muy linda. Tuvimos una cita con la doctora que está tratando a Logan y programamos un día que será el posible nacimiento de mi hija.

9 no mes: Finalmente estábamos terminando con el embarazo de mi hija, ya escogimos el nombre: Kristen, _Kristen Schmidt Henderson_, y además nos mudamos, James nos ayudo igual que el papá de Logan, nos gusta nuestra nueva casa y es grande, perfecta para nuestra hija. Logan y yo hemos estado hablando de tener más hijos y decidimos que no lo haremos hasta que Logan termine la universidad.

Esos fueron los nueve meses del embarazo de Logan.

"¡Kendall!"

"¿Ah?"

"¡Hace rato te estoy diciendo que vayas por la doctora!"

"Lo siento Logie, estaba pensando en tu embarazo"

Me levanté y fui por la doctora, volví a la habitación y fui directo hacia Logan, la doctora lo revisó.

"Bien Logan, tienes doce centímetros, perfecto, ahora, cada vez que sientas una contracción debes pujar lo más fuerte que puedas"

Logan asintió y tomó mi mano, comenzó a pujar lo más fuerte que pudo para que mi hija saliera de su interior, después descansó y dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada.

"Vas bien Logie, un poco mas y podremos sostener a nuestra hija"

Logan siguió pujando, luego de un momento la doctora ya podía ver la cabeza de mi hija, y después de un momento salieron los hombros.

"Bien Logan, ya puedes parar"

La doctora terminó de sacar a mi hija del interior de Logan y se la pasó a una enfermera para que la limpiara, le pusieron un pañal, la envolvieron en una manta rosa y le pusieron un gorrito rosa también, luego se la pasaron a Logan.

"Kristen, eres hermosa" dijo Logan nombrando por primera vez el nombre de nuestra hija.

"Se parece a ti" le dije.

"Lo sé, pero espero que tenga tus ojos" en ese momento Kristen abrió sus ojos, y en efecto eran verdes como los míos.

"Ahora tengo un Logan y una mini Logan"

Dos horas después dieron de alta a Logan y a mi bebé, y nos fuimos para nuestra casa. Al llegar ayudé a Logan a bajar del auto y a entrar a casa, Kris -Logan me dijo que podíamos decirle así- empezó a llorar, me levanté y fui a la cocina a prepararle leche caliente, luego se la llevé a Logan, y él empezó a alimentar a Kris.

"Te ves tan lindo" le dije.

"Si, ¿Pero recuerdas que debes aprender a hacerlo?"

"Lo sé Logie, y aprenderé no te preocupes"

"Ok"

Subimos a nuestra habitación, Logan puso a Kristen en la cuna y luego se acostó en nuestra cama, yo me acosté a su lado. Después de pensarlo bien, le propondré matrimonio pero lo dejaré en compromiso hasta que termine la universidad.

"Emm… Logie, he estado pensando en algo muy importante"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Pues ahora tenemos una hija y vivimos en nuestra propia casa. Así que quiero pedirte: ¿Serías mi esposo?"

Sus ojos se abrieron y se pusieron cristalinos, su cara se iluminó y una sonrisa apareció en ella. "¡Si Kendall!" y me abrazó.

"Otra cosa Logie, quiero que nos casemos, pero no todavía, ¿Te parece cuando termines la universidad?"

"Claro, no hay problema Kenny"

Kristen empezó a llorar, Logan se iba a levantar pero yo lo detuve, fui y levanté a Kristen, la arrullé un momento y volvió a dormir.

"Duerme un poco, debes estar cansado por el parto" le dije a Logan.

Logan asintió, se acomodó en la cama y fue a dormir. Yo bajé a la cocina por algo de comer.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente nos despertamos temprano porque Kristen estaba llorando, me levanté, la tomé en mis brazos y la miré, se ve tan hermosa y es como tener a Logan en mis brazos, en miniatura obviamente. Bajé a la cocina y le preparé la leche caliente, puse el tetero (1) en su boquita y ella comenzó a tomarse el líquido dentro de él.

Subí de nuevo a mi habitación, terminé de alimentar a Kristen y la puse en la cuna para que siguiera durmiendo, me acosté de nuevo al lado de Logan pero mi celular empezó a sonar, lo tomé, vi que era James y contesté.

"¿Qué?"

_"Buenos días a ti también"_

"Buenos días, ¿Qué?"

_"Tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante"_

"Pues dime, soy el único despierto en este momento"

_"Tenemos que conseguir trabajos"_

¡Claro! No tenemos trabajo, debo hablar con Logan de eso. "Tienes razón"

_"Mira: hablé con Carlos y le dije que él se debe quedar cuidando a Cindy y yo conseguiré el trabajo"_

"Si pero yo le prometí a Logan que cuidaría a Kristen para que el pueda estudiar"

_"Emm…entonces Logan puede estudiar por las mañanas y tu cuidas a Kristen, y por la tarde el puede cuidarla y tu vienes y trabajas conmigo"_

"Es una opción. ¿Y cuál es el trabajo que conseguiremos?"

_"Mi papá conoce al dueño de un restaurante lujoso aquí en Minnesota, y el nos ofrece ser meseros y nos paga siete dólares por hora _(2) _cuatro días a la semana"_

"Así que ganaríamos… emm… ¡ciento sesenta y ocho dólares semanales! (3)"

_"¡Sí! ¿Qué dices?"_

"Déjame hablar con Logan y te digo ¿Ok?"

_"Ok, adiós"_

-¡Es excelente!-. Colgué y vi que Logan estaba despertando, me miró y sonrió.

"Hola Kenny"

"Hola Logie, ¿Dormiste bien?"

"Si"

"Oye te tengo una noticia"

"Dime"

Le conté todo lo que hablé con James. "Y solo serán cuatro días a la semana, seis horas, tu llegas a la una de la tarde así que sería desde las dos que empieza el turno hasta las ocho de la noche, y nos pagará siete dólares por hora, ¿Qué dices?"

"Me gusta la idea, ¿Pero cuando empiezas a trabajar?"

"Hablaré con James de eso después, ahora, ¿Me das un beso?"

Logan se acercó y me besó, Kristen comenzó a llorar así que Logan se separó de mi y fue hacía nuestra hija.

"¿Qué pasa bebé?" le preguntó Logan sin esperar respuesta, la tomó entre sus brazos y se acostó de nuevo en nuestra cama, la comenzó a arrullar para dormirla de nuevo.

"Se parece a ti Logie"

"Ya me has dicho eso"

"Lo sé pero se parecen mucho"

"Y es hermosa"

"Cómo tu"

Logan me sonrió, Kristen dejó de llorar y volvió a dormir, solo necesitaba un poco de atención, Logan se acomodó aun con Kristen en sus brazos y yo me hice a su lado abrazándolo por la cintura, los dos aun observando a nuestra hija durmiente.

Mi vida está hecha, tengo lo que quiero: un maravilloso novio, una hermosa hija, trabajo, tendré otros dos hijos después, mi matrimonio, tengo una ahijada también, y amigos muy buenos, y todo gracias a Logan.

* * *

Hoy me encontré con James en una cafetería para hablar de lo que haríamos.

"Hola James" lo saludé.

"Hola Kendall, ¿Qué dijo Logan?"

"Le gusta la idea, pero aun hay un problema"

"¿Cuál?"

"Logan debe descansar mucho y esta semana debo estar todos los días con el"

"No hay problema, podemos empezar la próxima semana"

"Está bien. ¿Entonces cuando vamos a hablar con el dueño?"

"Si quieres podemos ir ya y hablar con el"

"Pues vamos"

Nos levantamos y fuimos al restaurante del que James me habló, es elegante, ostentoso y grande. Pedimos hablar con el dueño y fuimos pasados a una oficina, entramos y ahí estaba el señor, tiene como cuarenta años, esta medio calvo y tiene un iMac grande (4) en su mesa, nos miró, sonrió y nos invitó a pasar.

"Hola James" saludó el señor.

"Hola" saludó James.

"¿Quién es tu amigo?"

"El es Kendall"

"Hola Kendall, mi nombre es Christopher Kuhn (5). ¿Y que los trae por acá?"

"Vinimos a hablar del trabajo" respondió James.

"Claro, ¿Entonces aceptan el trabajo?"

"Si, pero yo no puedo empezar esta semana" respondí.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó el señor

"Es que mi hija acaba de nacer y mi novio debe descansar esta semana, entonces debo estar con él"

"No te preocupes, puedes empezar la próxima semana. ¿Y cuál turno tomarán?"

"El de la tarde" respondió James.

"Está bien chicos, entonces los espero la próxima semana"

Nos despedimos y salimos del lugar, subimos al auto de James y nos dirigimos a mi casa.

"Oye James, he estado pensando y Logan y yo aun no elegimos a los padrinos de Kristen, ¿Y quería preguntarte si a Carlos y a ti les gustaría ser los padrinos?"

"¡Claro Kendall! Nos encantaría, Carlos se pondrá muy feliz"

"Gracias"

Llegamos a mi casa, me despedí y me bajé, entré y subí directo a mi habitación, Logan estaba dormido con Kristen a su lado también dormida, fui y me acosté con ellos sin hacer ruido pero Logan despertó.

"Hola Logie"

"Hola, ¿Qué te dijo James?"

"Ya hablamos con el dueño del restaurante"

"¿Y te dio el empleo?"

"Si, empiezo la otra semana, trabajaré de lunes a jueves"

"Está bien"

Kristen despertó y miró a Logan seguido de un bostezo.

"La llevaré a comer, tu duérmete otra vez"

Logan no replicó y volvió a dormir, yo tomé a Kristen y bajé con ella a la cocina, le preparé su leche y se la di, ella me miraba con sus ojos color verde como los míos mientras se tomaba su leche.

"Hola Kris, ¿Por qué me miras?" le pregunté si esperar respuesta. "Eres hermosa, ¿Lo sabías?", le dije. "Te pareces a papi", terminó su leche y puse el tarro en el lavaplatos, ella se quedó mirándome como si estuviera revisándome. "¿Qué miras?, ¿Te gusto?, tu también me gustas Kris" le dije y me sonrió, yo le sonreí, le di un beso en la frente y ella hizo un sonido que sonó cómo risa.

Volví a subir y vi a Logan viendo televisión, puse a Kristen en su cuna y fui hacia Logan.

"¿Por qué estas despierto?"

"Escuché a alguien hablándole a Kris abajo y no pude evitar oír" respondió con un tono burlón.

"¿Me oíste?"

"Si. Eres un buen papá"

"Lo sé, y tú eres un buen papi"

"¿Papi?"

"Si porque sí Kris me dirá papá a mí, a ti te tiene que decir papi"

"Está bien, pero recuerda que tu tendrás a los otros dos bebés"

"¿A sí?", me acosté a su lado y me hice encima de él.

"Si Kenny, y ellos o ellas te dirán papi y a mi papá", Logan me abrazó por el cuello y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

"No lo creo, tu tendrás a los otros dos, y te dirán papi a ti y a mi papá"

"Está bien, pero recuerda que tú los cuidarás mientras yo trabajo"

"Lo sé Logie. Y esta noche haremos el amor ¿Ok?"

"Bueno, pero no olvides el condón esta vez por favor"

"No lo haré"

Y ahora estoy esperando la noche cómo loco, me quité de encima de Logan y lo abracé por la cintura, el colocó su cabeza en mi hombro y yo la mía en la suya, le di un beso y cerré mis ojos.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, aquí las aclaraciones y PDC's:

* * *

Aclaraciones:

(1): Aquí en Colombia el tetero es el mismo biberón, por si se confundieron.

(2): En Minnesota el salario minimo por hora es 7 dolares.

(3): Matematicas: 7x6: 42x4: 168, jaja.

(4): Quiero uno!

(5): Kuhn es el apellido de una escritora alemana llamada: Krystyna Kuhn, ella escribió un libro de terror que me estoy leyendo, se llama _El Valle_.

* * *

PDC's:

1 PDC: ¿Cómo les pareció el cap?

2 PDC: ¿Sabías que cada vez que no dejas un revew el autor pierde el 2% de su inspiración para escribir el Fic?

3 PDC: ¿Les parece que me adelanté mucho?

4 PDC: ¿Les gustan los nombres Cindy y Kristen? Ya los tenía elegidos antes de escribir el fic, para los próximos hijos e hijas tomaré los nombres de sus sugerencias.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, recuerden el revew porfa!

BYE.


	7. ¿Mil veces? No tonto, tres veces

Bueno, espero que les guste, no se que decirles aquí arriba así que: Bleep Blap Bloop! jaja.

* * *

_7 Capítulo: ¿Mil veces? No tonto, tres veces_

* * *

PDV Logan

Dos horas después Kristen despertó y comenzó a llorar -¡Que bebita mas llorona!-, moví a Kendall que seguía encima de mí y fui hacia mi hija.

"Hola Kris" la saludé mientras la levantaba y la ponía en mis brazos. Sorprendentemente Kristen dejó de llorar y ahora me miraba con sus hermosos ojos verdes. "¿Qué quieres bebé?", ella llevó sus manos a mi cara, yo la bajé para que me alcanzara y ella tomó mi barbilla en sus pequeñas manitas. "¿Qué tengo bebé?" de repente miró a un lado de mi cabeza, yo volteé y vi a Kendall mirando a Kristen también, volví a ella y seguí hablando. "¿Quién está a mi lado Kris?… ¿Papá?" ella sonrió e hizo un sonido extraño, cómo risa.

"Hola Kris, ¿Recuerdas cómo debes decirme?" le preguntó Kendall, ella lo miró con su boquita abierta -creo que ya se confundió-

"Creo que la confundiste Kenny"

"Si yo también creo eso… ¿Tu qué dices Kris, te dejo sola con papi?", Kris bostezó y cerró sus ojos de nuevo, la puse en la cuna y volví a Kendall, lo abracé por los hombros y el a mi por la cintura.

"Te amo Kenny"

"Yo también te amo Logie"

"¿Aún me harás el amor esta noche?"

"Claro que sí, sí quieres te lo hago dos veces" respondió con tono burlón.

"¿Y qué tal tres?" le pregunté siguiéndole el juego.

"Te lo haría mil veces si me lo pidieras" respondió divertido.

"Está bien, entonces sería mejor empezar para que logremos hacerlo al menos unas veinte veces hoy"

"¿No es en serio que quieres que te lo haga veinte veces cierto Logie?"

Le di una palmada en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. "Tonto claro que no, pero me prometiste que me lo harías tres veces"

"Es un numero más razonable"

Me reí entre dientes y lo bese en los labios. "¿Y los condones donde están?"

"¡Cierto! Debo ir a comprarlos"

Me separé de Kendall. "Tienes cinco minutos para ir a la tienda y comprar los condones"

Kendall salió corriendo de la habitación, tomé a Kristen y a su cuna y las llevé para su habitación, las regresaré después de que Kendall y yo terminemos de hacerlo esta noche. Volví a mi habitación y me acosté en la cama a esperar por Kendall.

Unos minutos después Kendall entró a la habitación, puso los condones en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama y se acostó a mi lado, en ese momento me posé encima de él, y me senté en su miembro.

"¿Listo?"

"Siempre estoy listo Logie"

Bajé a su cabeza y comencé a besarlo, mientras nos desvestíamos mutuamente. Le quité la camisa a Kendall y comencé a besarlo por el cuello, bajando por su pecho hasta sus pezones, comencé con el izquierdo, primero lo lamí completamente con mi lengua, haciendo que Kendall gimiera un poco, luego lo chupe, dejándolo un poquito rojo, y luego lo mordí, haciendo que Kendall gimiera mi nombre.

"¿Te gusta?" le pregunté mientras comenzaba con el pezón derecho.

"S-si, n-no pares"

Le hice lo mismo que hice con el pezón izquierdo, seguí bajando hasta llegar a sus abdominales y los lamí por completo.

"Me estás dejando todo babeado Logie"

"Cállate y disfruta, después te limpias"

Levanté la cabeza, le quité el pantalón y comencé a lamer su erección sobre los bóxers, lo mordí suavemente, sacándole a Kendall un gemido.

"Logan" gimió Kendall, es como música para mis oídos escucharlo gemir mi nombre.

Le bajé los bóxers, tomé su miembro en mi mano derecha y comencé a moverla de arriba a abajo, con mi mano izquierda tomé sus testículos y comencé a moverlos en círculos. Puse la cabeza en mis labios y comencé a besar el miembro de Kendall por todos lados, luego empecé lamiendo el pre-semen que salía de su pene, lo introduje en mi boca y comencé a chuparlo lenta y tortuosamente.

"¿Estas t-tratando de t-torturarme?" me preguntó.

Saqué su miembro de mi boca y lo miré tiernamente, con ojos de perrito cómo dice Kendall. "No, ¿Por qué piensas eso?" pregunté con voz tierna y con mirada inocente, y lamí su miembro sin dejar de mirarlo.

"¡Logie!"

"¿Qué?" volví a preguntarle inocentemente, lamiendo su miembro de nuevo sin dejar de mirarlo.

"Sigue mejor"

Seguí con mi trabajo, hasta que sentí que era suficiente y volví a subir, me quité el pantalón y froté mi miembro vestido contra el suyo.

"Me t-torturas Logie"

"No sé de que hablas Kenny" le dije tiernamente sin parar lo que hacía.

"Eres muy malo conmigo"

Le sonreí maliciosamente y lo besé, me quité los bóxers y comencé a frotar mi entrada contra su miembro.

"¡Ya no aguanto más Logan!" me gritó Kendall, nos levantó y me tiró contra la cama.

"¡Kendall!" grité de dolor.

"¿Te lastimé?"

"¡Sí!"

"L-lo siento much…"

"¡No Kendall!" le grité, me levanté y me puse mis bóxers.

"¿Para dónde vas?"

"Por Kristen"

Salí de la habitación enfadado, ¡Sólo trataba de darnos un poco de placer!, pero Kendall tenía que tirarme a la cama. Entré a la habitación de Kristen, la levanté en mis brazos y la miré.

"Hola Kris, ¿Cómo estás?", Kendall entró a la habitación y nos miró, yo lo ignoré y volví a Kris.

"Logan…"

"¿Déjame solo sí?"

"No Logan, lo siento mucho, mi intención no era lastimarte"

"Pero lo hiciste"

"Logan lo siento mucho"

Coloqué a Kristen en su cuna y volvió a dormir, fui hacia Kendall y lo abracé. "Te perdono, pero cuando estemos haciéndolo y quieras continuar solo dímelo"

"Está bien. ¿Quieres que sigamos?"

"No, ya se perdió el calor del momento"

"Podemos revivirlo" me dijo y comenzó a besar mi cuello, me mordió suavemente y chupó en mi yugular hasta dejar su marca.

"Está bien lo lograste, llévame a la cama cargado"

Kendall me levantó y me llevó a nuestra habitación cargado mientras nos besábamos, llegamos y me puso en la cama con cuidado, se quitó los bóxers y me quitó los míos, se puso un condón y tomó mis piernas.

"No… lo haremos de otra forma" le dije levantándome de la cama. "Acuéstate", Kendall se acostó, yo me senté en su abdomen, tomé su miembro y lo puse contra mi entrada, comencé a bajar lentamente para no lastimarme hasta que lo tuve completamente dentro de mí, bajé mi pecho y junté la frente de Kendall con la mía, el me tomó por la cintura y yo puse mis brazos a los lados de su cabeza mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Empecé a mover mi cadera hacia arriba para sacar el miembro de Kendall de mi interior, luego volviéndolo a introducir, levanté mi pecho de nuevo y comencé a hacerlo más rápido, hasta estar saltando en el miembro de Kendall.

"D-debemos hacerlo a-así mas s-seguido L-Logie"

"L-l-lo s-se" dije entre gemidos.

Kendall se sentó, me abrazó y me besó. "Te amo Logie, te amo demasiado" me dijo y bajó sus manos a mi nalgas para sostenerme.

"Yo también te amo Kenny, demasiado" respondí mientras seguía saltando en su miembro.

"¿Te gusta hacerte el amor solo cierto?"

"Se siente delicioso, deberías probarlo alguna vez"

"¿Aún vamos a hacerlo tres veces?"

"¡Claro!"

Kendall miró a su izquierda con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"No Kendall"

"¿Qué?"

"No lo haré"

"¿Por qué no? Dijiste que debería probarlo"

"Es que… el mío es muy pequeño, y el tuyo es grande, que digo grande, es enorme"

"No me importa Logie, y no es pequeño, tiene el tamaño promedio"

"E-está bien, pero solo una vez"

Kendall comenzó a masturbarme, sentí que estaba cerca, cuando de repente sentí un líquido en mi pecho, Kendall gimió y me di cuenta que el también había terminado.

"Házmelo otra vez Kenny"

"Espera descansemos un momento por favor"

"¡No! ¡Yo quiero otra vez!" le dije con un puchero y con voz cómo de bebé.

"¡Está bien, está bien! Cálmate, levántate entonces"

Me levanté, Kendall se quitó el condón y se puso uno nuevo, yo me arrodillé y puse mis manos en el cabezal de la cama, Kendall se arrodilló detrás de mí y puso su miembro contra mi entrada.

"¿Listo?" me preguntó.

"Si Kenny"

Sentí mi interior llenarse de repente, Kendall entró de una sola embestida, ganándose un gran gemido de mi parte.

"Uh ese fue un gran gemido" dijo Kendall.

Levanté mi pecho y puse un brazo alrededor del cuello de Kendall, este siguió moviéndose, bajó una mano y comenzó a masturbarme de nuevo. Luego de un momento los dos nos vinimos de nuevo, gimiendo al hacerlo, Kendall salió de mi interior y los dos nos tiramos en la cama cansados.

"¿Vamos por la tercera?" pregunté.

"Si Logie, pero esta vez cambiamos"

"Lo sé"

Me levanté y bajé hasta las piernas de Kendall, las separé, dejando su entrada a la vista, tomé una botella de lubricante y unte mis dedos con él, puse uno en su entrada y lo introduje, Kendall gimió en ese momento lo cual me sacó una sonrisa inmediatamente, lo moví un rato y después introduje un segundo dedo, haciendo movimientos de tijeras, luego introduje el tercero e hice lo mismo que él me hizo la primera vez que hicimos el amor, los empecé a separar y juntar, Kendall gemía de dolor, me reí un poco y él me miró enojado -¡Venganza!-.

"L-L-Logie, d-duele m-mucho"

"¿Ves a que me refería la primera vez que lo hicimos?"

"S-si"

Saqué mis dedos de su interior, tomé un condón y me lo puse, Kendall se levantó y yo me acosté, el se sentó en mi miembro cuidadosamente hasta tenerlo por completo dentro suyo, me senté y lo abracé, el juntó nuestras frentes y nos miramos a los ojos.

"L-Logie, se s-siente b-bien, p-pero a-arde"

"Lo sé Kenny, así es la primera vez"

Kendall asintió y comenzó a moverse, luego de un momento parecía que el dolor ya había muerto pues Kendall ya estaba saltando en mi miembro, los dos gemíamos de placer, yo tomé su miembro y comencé a masturbarlo.

"¡Logie!" gritó Kendall -bingo-, encontré su próstata y había acabado de golpearla, me acomodé un poco para que cada vez que Kendall bajara mi miembro golpeara su próstata.

Luego de un rato sentí que ya iba a terminar, Kendall terminó primero, haciendo que su interior se cerrara, apretando mi miembro y haciéndome terminar en ese momento, solté un gemido juntó con Kendall y lo besé tiernamente en los labios.

"¿Te gustó?" le pregunté.

"S-sí, mucho"

"Lo sé"

Kendall se levantó, me quité el condón y lo tiré a la basura, fui al baño seguido de Kendall, abrí el agua caliente y la enfrié un poco, entré con Kendall y nos paramos debajo del chorro, Kendall me abrazó por la espalda y yo puse mi cabeza en su hombro y mis manos sobre las suyas.

"¿Escuchas eso Kenny?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Kristen está llorando"

Me separé de Kendall, tomé mi toalla y la puse en mi cintura, fui a la habitación de Kristen y, en efecto, estaba llorando, la levanté y bajé a la cocina, preparé la leche caliente y puse el tetero en su boquita, ella empezó a tomarse el líquido y yo la miraba mientras lo hacía. Sentí a alguien en detrás de mí y unas manos que rodeaban mi cintura, miré hacia atrás y vi a Kendall mirando a Kristen.

"Hola Kris" saludó Kendall a Kristen.

"¿Sabes que no te entiende cierto?" le pregunte.

"Si me entiende Logie, solo que no puede responder"

"Ok Kenny, espero que en unos meses ya nos pueda responder"

"Tienes razón, pero apenas tiene tres días de nacida, aún debemos esperar un tiempo para que al menos empiece a gatear"

"Lo sé, ¡Pero no puedo esperar!"

"Yo tampoco"

Kristen terminó su leche, coloqué el tetero en el lavaplatos y subí a la habitación a Kristen seguido de Kendall.

"Creo que deberíamos dejarla aquí de ahora en adelante" dije.

"¿No querías que estuviera con nosotros hasta que tuviera al menos dos meses?"

"Si pero… no lo sé"

"Está bien, si quieres que la dejemos aquí lo haremos"

Puse a Kristen en su cuna y volvió a dormir, Kendall y yo fuimos a nuestra habitación y nos acostamos en nuestra cama, Kendall tomó las cobijas y nos cobijó.

* * *

Ha pasado una semana desde que Kristen nació, y hoy debo volver a la universidad, puse el despertador pero me desperté por Kris, no lloró en toda la noche así que debía estar hambrienta, me levanté y fui a su habitación, la levanté y bajé a la cocina, preparé la leche pero no se la quería tomar -¡Niña caprichosa!-.

"¿Por qué no te quieres tomar la leche Kristen?" le pregunté hasta que lo olí. "¡Kristen que asco!".

"¿Qué pasó Logie?" preguntó Kendall desde las escaleras.

"Tienes que limpiarle el pañal a Kristen"

"¿Y por qué yo?"

"Kendall" regañé.

"Ya voy, ya voy"

Kendall bajó, tomó a Kristen y se la llevó para el baño -cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno-. "¡Logie ayúdame!" -lo sabía-.

"Ya voy", fui al baño y vi a Kendall sosteniendo a Kristen desnuda y llorando. "Espérame un momento" dije casi muerto de la risa.

"¡No Logan! ¡No te vayas! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! (1)"

Fui rápido a mi habitación y tomé mi cámara, bajé de nuevo, entré al baño y tomé una foto de la linda escena que nunca olvidaría. "¡Listo!" dije seguido de una risa.

"Ok, ahora: ¿¡Podrías ayudarme?!"

Puse mi cámara en un lugar seguro y ayude a Kendall con Kristen, la cambiamos y yo la llevé de nuevo a su cuna. Fui a mi habitación me cambié y me bañé, salí y me vestí, Kendall se baño después de mi y mientras él lo hacía yo vestía a Kristen. Cuando los tres estábamos listos fuimos al auto de Kendall, puse a Kristen en su silla especial y nos fuimos a la universidad, al llegar Kendall parqueó el auto, yo tomé mis cosas y me bajé, Kendall bajó la ventana para que yo me pudiera despedir de él y de Kristen.

"Adiós Kris, te extrañaré" le dije por la ventana y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, luego pasé a la ventana del lado de Kendall. "Adiós Kenny, llámame si algo pasa por favor, no olvides alimentarla y ponerla a dormir en la tarde después de que almuerce"

"Si Logie, no te preocupes. Y no dejes que ningún tonto te coqueteé o algo ¿Si?, si alguien te molesta solo dímelo y le partiré la cara ¿Ok?" respondió Kendall en tono burlón.

"No te preocupes Kenny, adiós" me despedí y lo besé.

"Cuídate"

"Eso haré"

Kendall arrancó el auto y se fue, entré a la universidad y vi a alguien a quien no esperaba estudiando medicina.

"¡Hola Logan!" me saludó…

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

(1): Leanlo rápido!

* * *

PDC's:

1 PDC: ¿A quien creen que se encontró Logan?

2 PDC: ¿Cómo les ha parecido la historia hasta ahora?

* * *

BYE!


	8. Primer día sin Kristen

I'm baaack! Siento si los caps son muy cortos, pero en realidad en estos días he estado desinspirado, sin más aquí arriba los dejo con el cap.

* * *

_8 Capítulo: Primer día sin Kristen_

* * *

PDV Logan

"¡Hola Logan!" me saludó.

"¿Carlos? ¿Qué haces acá?" pregunté.

"Estudiando, duh" respondió.

"¿Medicina?"

"¡No! Ese no es mi tema, no entiendo nada de eso. Estoy estudiando enseñanza"

"¿Quieres ser profesor?"

"Si, pero trabajaré en un jardín de niños"

"Oh, bueno Carlos, nos vemos ahora, debo ir a clases"

"Adiós Logan"

Seguí mi camino hasta el salón de anatomía, entré y me senté los mas adelanté que pude, a mi lado está Alex, es un chico guapo, tiene diecinueve años y también está estudiando medicina, pero se está especializando en cardiología -yo me especializaré en pediatría-, a mi otro lado está Jenny, es joven cómo yo y es linda, también quiere ser pediatra, y al lado de Jenny está Robert, tiene veintiún años y está especializándose en neurología, una de las especialidades más complejas según yo. El resto de la clase se llenó con cómo otros cincuenta estudiantes y el profesor.

"Buenos días alumnos. Logan veo que estás devuelta" saludó el profesor.

"Si, ya me recuperé totalmente"

"Que bien. Bueno comencemos, la clase pasada nos quedamos en anatomía del estómago, ¿Quien me dice las partes del estómago?"

Levanté mi mano, el profesor me dio la palabra y le dije cada una de las nueve partes del estómago -estuve estudiando en casa esta semana-.

"Bien Logan. Alumnos hoy comenzaremos con la anatomía del cerebro, abran sus libros en la página trescientos veintidós y por favor empiecen a leer"

Abrí mi libro en la página indicada por el profesor y comencé a leer, curiosamente no logro concentrarme aunque todo es silencio, siento que algo me falta, pero no logro saber que es, seguí leyendo hasta que pude concentrarme. Al terminar esperé a los que faltaban hasta que todos habíamos terminado.

"Bueno alumnos, nos vemos la próxima clase, por favor lean de nuevo el capítulo y apréndanse las partes que puedan, recuerden que solo falta un mes para el parcial y en dos semanas les haré un quiz de prueba para prepararlos para el parcial, y recuerden también que ese parcial es muy importante. Adiós"

Todos salimos del salón, fui a la cafetería por un café, sentí que alguien venía detrás de mí pero no me importó, compré mi café y me dirigí al patio para buscar a Carlos, pero alguien seguía detrás de mí.

"Oye Henderson"

Me volteé y vi a Alex. "Henderson es mi apellido, mi nombre es Logan" dije un poco molesto.

"Lo siento. Oye Logan"

"Mejor. ¿Qué quieres?" pregunté ya calmado.

"Quería invitarte a un café, pero veo que ya tienes uno"

"Si, muy tarde"

"Lo sé, ¿Y me preguntaba sí querrías acompañarme a comprar uno y tal vez charlar un poco?"

Vi sus intenciones, pero decidí seguir para ver hasta dónde llega. "Claro"

Fuimos a la cafetería de nuevo, Alex compró su café y nos sentamos en una mesa.

"Bien, ¿Qué quieres saber?"

"¿Tienes diecisiete verdad?"

"Sip"

"¿Qué música te gusta?"

"El pop"

"¿Tienes novio?"

"Si, su nombre es Kendall, tiene dieciocho"

"¿Algo que me quieras contar de tu vida?"

"Emm… veamos: vivo con Kendall, siempre quise ser doctor, apenas llegué a la cuidad el año pasado, ¡Oh! Y tengo una hija"

"¿¡Una hija?!"

"S-si, nació la semana pasada y…", sentí que el desayuno y el café volvían por mi garganta, me tapé la boca y miré a otro lado.

"¿Logan pasa algo?"

"N-no", sí, ¡Voy a vomitar!, debo ir al baño ahora. "¿Me disculpas un momento?"

"Claro"

Me levanté y salí corriendo hacia el baño, abrí la primera cabina que vi, levanté la tapa del inodoro, me agaché y dejé que todo el contenido de mi estómago saliera de mi interior, al terminar vacié el inodoro, me levanté, fui a un lavamanos y me apoyé aún mareado, tomé un poco de agua y me lavé la cara. Salí del lugar y me dirigí rápidamente al salón de histología, entré y vi que todos ya estaban allí, incluso el profesor que estaba explicando algo.

"Perdón maestro King" me disculpé antes de poder entrar al salón.

"Sr. Henderson, pase por favor"

Me acerqué a su escritorio para que nadie nos escuchara. "Tuve una emergencia maestro, no me di cuenta de la hora" le dije casi en susurro.

"No te preocupes, solo llegaste unos minutos tarde"

"Gracias"

Lamentablemente, tuve que hacerme hasta atrás, todos los asientos que yo consideraba buenos para escuchar al maestro y entender todo la primera vez estaban ocupados, llegué a mi lugar, organicé mis cosas y me senté. El maestro escribió en el tablero "_Leer las páginas quinientos doce a la quinientos quince y hacer los ejercicios a continuación_", escribí todo en mi cuaderno y comencé a leer el libro.

Diez minutos después y apenas iba en el segundo párrafo cuando debería ir en el quinto para no tener que leer mucho en casa y poder cuidar a Kris… ¡Eso es! Kristen es la que me está distrayendo, es mi primer día sin ella y mi mente no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea ella, antes de entrar a la otra clase llamaré a Kendall y preguntaré por ella.

La clase terminó, pude leer el libro y resolver unos de los ejercicios que el maestro escribió, salí rápidamente, fui al salón de genética y puse mi maletín en una silla para apartarla, salí de nuevo, tomé mi celular y marqué el número de mi novio.

"_Hola Logie_"

"Hola Kenny, ¿Y Kris?"

"_En su cuna durmiendo_"

"Está bien, no olvides darle el…"

"_Almuerzo y luego acostarla a dormir, ya se Logie_"

"Ok, te amo"

"_Yo también Logie_"

Colgué y volví al salón, antes de entrar vi a Carlos dirigiéndose hacia mí.

"¡Logan!"

"Hola Carlos"

"¿Vas a entrar a clase de qué?"

"Genética"

"Oh. Oye te quería preguntar algo: ¿No extrañas a Kristen?"

"Demasiado, no puedo concentrarme"

"Yo igual, extraño a Cindy, en clase de matemáticas me regañaron por no hacer nada"

El maestro llegó, me despedí de Carlos y los dos fuimos a nuestros salones. Me senté en la silla que elegí, el maestro empezó la clase. Explicó muchos temas, gracias a dios estaba adelante o no habría entendido la mitad. Me levanté de mi silla y salí del salón, sorprendentemente ya casi es la una, no recordaba que todas las clases de hoy eran de a dos horas.

Salí de la edificación y vi el auto de James, fui hacia él y toqué en la ventana, la cual bajó un momento después.

"Hola James"

"Oh, Hola Logan, ¿Cómo estás?"

"Todo bien, un poco cansado y muero de hambre"

James rió un poco. "¿Viste a Carlos?"

"Si, ¿Cómo es eso de que quiere ser profesor de un jardín?"

"Lo sé, la semana pasada estábamos hablando cuando de repente dijo _'Jamie, quiero estudiar educación inicial_'"

"¿Y qué le dijiste?"

"Pues que crees"

"Ay James"

"¡Logan!" gritó alguien detrás de mí.

Carlos se acercó al auto de su novio, me hice a un lado, el abrió la puerta y entró.

"Hola Jamie"

"Hola bebé", los dos se dieron un pequeño beso. "¿Cómo te fue?"

"Bien"

"Bueno Logan, nos vamos, debemos ir por Cindy"

"Ok, adiós chicos"

James arrancó el auto y se fueron. Busqué por el auto de Kendall pero no lo vi, así que me senté en el andén (1) a esperar por Kendall y Kristen.

Media hora después: Aún estoy sentado en el andén esperando a Kendall.

Una hora después: ¿Kendall? No sé, estoy enojado, se supone que Kendall iría a trabajar.

Esperé tres horas, ¡Tres malditas y largas horas!, ¡Tres horas tratando de llamar a Kendall!, ¡Tres horas sentado en un maldito andén esperando!, ¡Tres horas esperando a mi supuesto novio quien me ama y no puede estar sin mí! ¿Sin mi? Me da risa (2), cuando lo vea le voy a gritar hasta que mis cuerdas vocales se rompan. ¡Esperé tres horas, al menos debería haberme llamado y haberme dicho que se demoraría un poco!, pero ya no mas, tomaré un taxi y me iré para mi casa.

Tomé el primer taxi que vi, le di las indicaciones y él me llevó al lugar. Al llegar pagué la carrera (3), me bajé y entré al lugar.

"¡Kendall Francis Schmidt German!" dije a grito herido (4).

Kendall salió de la habitación y me miró desde las escaleras, el miedo era evidente en sus ojos.

"Baja en éste instante" dije autoritariamente señalándolo con mi dedo índice y luego el lugar enfrente de mí.

Kendall bajó, sus piernas temblaban, su cara era una de miedo y preocupación a lo que le fuera a pasar. Mi cara era una de enojo, no, furia total, mis ojos emanaban odio y furia. Kendall se hizo delante de mí y miró al piso.

"Defiéndete" le dije con mis brazos cruzados.

"Logie…"

"Logan" lo corregí.

"Logan, lo siento mucho" fue lo único que dijo.

"¿Es lo único que me dirás? Bastante bien _Schmidt_"

"Logan, tengo que decirte algo"

"Pues dímelo"

* * *

PDV Kendall

¡No puedo creerlo, nunca compraré de esos otra vez! ¡Nunca! ¿Ahora como le digo a Logie? No lo sé.

Dejé a Logan en la universidad y seguí para nuestra casa de nuevo, al llegar apagué el auto, me bajé y fui a la puerta al lado Kristen, la abrí y la saqué de su silla especial.

"Hola Kris"

Cerré el auto, entré a mi casa y subí a la habitación de Kristen, la puse en su cuna, le puse las cobijas y salí cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Fui a mi habitación y empecé a organizar todo: tendí la cama, organicé la ropa sucia y la puse a lavar, y saqué la basura. Cuando lo hacía vi en el bote uno de los condones que usé ayer, y vi algo raro en él, lo miré más de cerca y mis sospechas se concluyeron: ¡Estaba roto!, tomé la bolsa, bajé y la puse en el bote de basura grande que hay afuera.

Todo el día me la pasé pensando cómo decirle a Logan lo que encontré, empecé a hacer el almuerzo, cuando sentí mi celular vibrar, lo saqué de mi bolsillo y miré el número en la pantalla: _Logie_.

"Hola Logie"

"_Hola Kenny, ¿Y Kris?_"

"En su cuna durmiendo"

"_Está bien, no olvides darle el…_"

"Almuerzo y luego acostarla a dormir, ya se Logie"

"_Ok, te amo_"

"Yo también Logie"

Colgué y volví a guardar mi celular, preparé la leche de Kristen justo antes de que empezara a llorar, dejé todo con cuidado para que no fuera a quemarse o regarse, tomé el tetero y subí a la habitación de mi hija, la levanté, puse el tetero en su boquita y ella tomó todo lo que había en su interior, la puse de nuevo en su cuna y ella volvió a dormir, bajé de nuevo y seguí haciendo el almuerzo.

Al terminar serví la mitad de lo que hice en un plató, lo llevé al comedor y lo comí, la otra mitad la guardé en el microondas para Logan. Subí, me cepillé y luego me acosté en nuestra cama, cerré mis ojos y me dormí rápidamente.

"¡Kendall Francis Schmidt German!" escuche un grito desde el primer piso.

Me levanté de la cama rápidamente, salí de la habitación y miré a Logan desde las escaleras, la furia y el odio eran evidentes en sus ojos.

"Baja en éste instante" dijo autoritariamente señalándome con su dedo índice y luego el lugar enfrente suyo.

Bajé, mis piernas temblaban, su cara era una de furia total y sus ojos emanaban odio y furia. La mía era una de miedo y preocupación a lo que le fuera a pasar, mis ojos estaban llenos de miedo. Me hice delante de Logan y miré al piso.

"Defiéndete" me dijo con los brazos cruzados.

"Logie…"

"Logan" me corrigió.

"Logan, lo siento mucho" fue lo único que dije.

"¿Es lo único que me dirás? Bastante bien _Schmidt_" -ouch-

"Logan, tengo que decirte algo"

"Pues dímelo"

Tomé su mano y lo llevé al comedor (5). "Siéntate", se sentó y yo en la silla a su lado. "Mira Logan, esta mañana que estaba organizando nuestra pieza y tomé el boté de basura, vi uno de los condones que usé ayer, y vi que estaba roto, todo el día me la pasé pensando cómo decírtelo. Después de que almorcé subí a nuestra habitación y me acosté, me dormí y no me desperté hasta que tu gritaste hace un momento"

Logan suspiró. "Eso explica porque vomité esta mañana en la universidad"

"¿Vomitaste? ¿Y estás bien?"

"Si, no te preocupes"

"Siento mucho haberte hecho esperar Logie"

"Tranquilo"

Sentí mi celular vibrar, lo saqué y vi el numero de James en la pantalla.

"_¿Kendall dónde estás?_"

"En casa"

"_¿Recuerdas qué hoy empezábamos a trabajar?_"

"¡Cierto! Voy para allá, dile al jefe que tuve una emergencia"

"_Ok_"

Colgué, le dije a Logan en la oreja '_Adiós, te amo_', salí de la casa, entré a mi auto y fui al restaurante.

* * *

Mi turno terminó, cuando llegué al restaurante hablé con el dueño y le expliqué porque estaba tarde, el lo aceptó y seguí con mi primer día de trabajo.

Salí del lugar, me subí a mi auto y fui a mi casa. Al llegar me bajé, entré al lugar y subí directo a mi habitación, entré despacio por si Logan estaba dormido, abrí la puerta y vi a un Logan dormido de medio lado y a una Kristen junto a él, saqué mi celular y les tomé una foto.

"Hey" me saludó Logan mientras se quitaba los restos de sueño de sus ojos.

"Hola Logie"

Me acerqué y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, ganándome una sonrisa de su parte, luego de un momento empezó a respirar forzadamente, empezó a sudar y sus ojos se cerraron.

"¿Logie qué te pasa?… Logie… ¡Logie!… ¡Logan!"

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

(1): El _andén_ es por donde se camina al lado de las calles, lo coloco por si en su país le dicen de una manera diferente.

(2): '_Me da risa_' es una expresión de sarcasmo utilizada en mi país, para indicar mucho enojo, por si no la conocen y quieren usarla jaja.

(3): En Colombia, el recorrido que hace un taxi desde un lugar a otro se llama _carrera_, no sé si en su país le dicen de otra forma.

(4): Creo que ésta expresión si la conocen, _a grito herido _es un grito muy fuerte.

(5): El _comedor _ es la misma mesa, solo que aquí en Colombia le decimos el comedor, no sé si en su país le dicen de otra forma o esto es obvio jaja.

* * *

Noticia: Mañana 29/01/2013 entro a estudiar, así que me demoraré subiendo los caps un poco, de todas formas en el colegio es donde escribo casi la mitad de los caps, me inspiro mucho allí.

No Idea y Show Me saldrán del paro en el que están, pues trataré de escribir lo más que se pueda de los tres para subirles un cap semanal al menos.

Hoy se me ocurrió una idea para un Fic, pero será un One-Shot, lo subiré en estos días y espero que lo lean y les guste :)

BYE


End file.
